betrayal
by newkitten1992
Summary: dimitri left rose but he comes back to find out she is the hospital but when he get there and what he founds makes him leave again. . but what happen after 2 year when Dimitri comes back again for a wedding, and who is getting married
1. Chapter 1

**betrayal**

**ok so don't hate me for this story it my first time and i am not the best writer.**

**with that here goes nothing**

**Back round story~~ every thing that happen in the books has happen. it take place 2 year after last sacrifice**

RPOV

Rose was sitting outside on the grass crying her eyes out. Dimitri just left her after the had sex and how 3 week later she found out she was pregnant with his baby and Liss was the only one to know. They talk it over and figure it was because of her being shadow-kiss.

Rose could feel love and great happiness through the bond, which had come back how they did not know what it work both ways now,

"Come on Rose get your self together." i told my self. i got up from the grass and walk to my house which was in court because Liss was now queen and all and me her guardian.

when i got home i just went straight to bed.

the next morning i woke up to a banging on the door and i knew it was Liss so i went and opened it and she came in and asked how ever thing went.

"Liss it was positive and i am sacred. I don't know what to do."

"will the first thing you need to ask your self is do you want to keep the baby?"

"yes i do because i love Dimitri and this baby might be the only thing i have left of him"

"ok " she said. but through the bind i felt happiness, sad and concern for me. "what are you going to name it?"

"i don't know yet say you will help me pick names"

"of course. yet see i like Erik Mason Hathaway for a boy and ... mmmm girl names are hard"

"Liss i love that name it so perfect. and for a girl name i was thinking Caitlin Marie Hathaway"

"Rose that perfect. are you going to tell him" i look at her and shook my head. he left me and there for as no right to know.

4 months pregnant

i was starting to show and it was going to the doctors with Liss for a cheek up and we are able to find out what gender the baby is and i am so happy to know.

Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Jill and Christian all knew i was pregnant, but not who the father was and i was planing on telling them after the baby was born.

as me and Liss walk into the room and the doctor put the gel on me and the it show the baby and we found out i was not just one baby but two. They were a girl and a boy. i was so happen.

i had found out the Dimitri went back to the school to work so he won't have to be near me.

i was now 8 months pregnant and went into labor. every one was there my mom and dad, Mia, Eddie, Liss, Christian and Jill, but Liss was in the room with me and we talk about it before that she was going to say with me until the end. and she did

giving birth to two baby is not easy it was a lot of work and tiring. but in the end i did it. every one walk in to see me.

we all were talking and holding the babies when Erik opened his eye and he had my eyes and Dimitri dark hair, but Caitlin was the opposite she had Dimitri eyes and my hair.

all was good time with my new little ones, when Liss cell rand and by the look on her face i knew it was not good. and through the bond i heard her think _OO shit. this is not good..._

**o no who is calling lisa**

**OK i know that was short but what do you think. plz tell me. it my frist time writing something like this hope you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all to reviewed you have no idea how much it made my night to read them.

LPOV

look at the caller id and saw that it said, Dimitri. and i knew this was bad. but i took the call because i had to. i could see Rose's face she knew what i was thinging oo shit this is not good. before i could give away who it was i block the bond.

"hey guys sorry i need to take this."

"ok" they all said at once, i look up to see that Roza had both her babies in her arms and her mom was talking pictures.

"hello"

"hey Liss it Dimitri. i went to Rose's house to try and explain why i left and found no one home i was wondering if you could tell me where she is, i really need to talk to her like now" he told me.

"ummm... sh- she is in the hosiptal. she-" before i could say anything else Dimitri cut me off.

"why what happen? she is ok? what hospital?"

"Rose is fine, the one at court" i didn't want to tell him why she was here. in the back ground i could hear a car starting.

DPOV

when Liss said she was in the hospital, i felt my heart break. and a million question came into my head, but i was only able to get 3 question out.

"why what happen? she is ok? what hospital?"

"Rose is fine, the one at court" when Liss told me this i went striaght to the car i knew i was going to drive all the way to the court hosiptal i need to see for my self that my Roza was all right.

when i got there i ask the lady at the front dest and she told me go to the 4 floor and she is in room number 317. i thanked her a left.

when i got to the floor and was outside her room i could see she and she was in the bed and everyone was around her. i was about to walk in when i heard the saound of a baby cry and then i heard my sweet Roza voice,

"shhh it ok my little princess mama here shh don't cry" and right then i felt my whole heart break in to a million tiny piece and i knew that i lost her. the only thing i wanted to know was who was the father of her baby. that when i heard a new baby cry. and the nurse.

"your twins are hungry, are you going to bottle feed of breast feed?" when i heard twins my world came crahing down. not only did i lose th most important person to me but she had two baby with some random moroi that i didn't know.

i walk to the nurse who was sitting at the dest and ask if i can use a peace of paper to write my friend a note. she noded and gave me a some paper and a pin. i wrote my Roza a note because there was no way i could tell her what i needed to in person not when i knew she was happy with her babies and moroi guy.

when i finshed the note i ask the nurse to give it to the girl in room 317 by the name of Rose. and whith that i left court.

RPOV

the nusre come in when Caitlin started to cry really loud which cause her brother to cry. the nurse said it because they are hunrgy and asked if i was going to breast feed or bottle. i thought about it before and i was going to breast feed untill i have to go back to work then bottle the nurse told mt how and when i finished with Caitlin and Erik and put them in the crib by me the were sleeping soundly. it was so cute to see them i started to tear up.

"wow look at that the big badass Rose it turning into a softy. " christain said.

"sparky you are lucky i am in a good mood or i would get out of the bed and punch you so hard."

Liss look at me and sent a thought through the bond

don't you even think about getting up you know what the doctor said . you have to stay in bed for a full 24 hour.

and i look at her and sent back

YA ya i know. but i dont like to just sit here and you know that.

"well i don't care Rose you are just going to have to get over it."

"fine Liss" i said to her she just look at at me and smiled. i started to yawn and i was nodding off becasue giveing birth can make you so drained of energy.

"well thinkd that our que to head on home guys. look like little dhamphir is tired and she need her rest cause she got two little ones to look after. we will see you tomorrow bright and early" Adrian said to the group. i gave everyone a hug good bye and when the all left the nurse came in with a letter for me not even thinking about it i opened it and read it.

dear, Roza

i know that is will mean nothing to you. i just wanted to let you know that i am so sorry i left and i didn't want to but i thought it was best for you. i knew if i stayed i would never want to put you in danger and would do anything to protect you and not my moroi so i hope you are happy with your new babies and their father (who ever he is) i just hope that you will be happy. i love you so much you are the most inportant person to me, and when i learned you just had the twins my heart broke i wanted to come in and see you but i felt like i had no right to see you. But just know that i will always love you, my Roza.

love always

Dimitri B.

when i finished the letter i had tears in my eyes and a hole in my heart that was ment for him and him only. i knew that i would never love anyone beside him. but i was still mad at him for leaving and part of me wanted to call him and tell that the babies where his and that i love him. but the other half of me rememberd the pain that i felt when he left me.

i put the note in my bag and went to sleep but i had dreams of me and Dimitri and our two little baby.

my mind went in circle all night about him and if i was doing the right thing about not telling him that th tiwn where his. after a long battle with my head i figure that it was the right thing and i would tell the twin when they were older who there father was and why they never saw him.

WOW longest chapter ever. please review and tell me what you think.

and sorry if there is a lot of miss spelling my computer desided that it was not going to tell me when i mis-spelled something and spelling is not my srtong suit.


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for all the comments **

**RPOV**

Liss was the first to come see me the next day and i showed her the note. through the bond i felt sad, concern and little bit of angry. _i am so sorry Rose. _

_it ok Liss i will be ok it just hurt to read the letter from him. _i told her through the bond. just then Eddie, Mia, Adrain, Christian and Jill walk in. christian walk over to Liss and gave her a hug and a kiss and the talk a little.

then Liss sent me though the bond, _you should tell them who the father is. they all have a right to know. _

"fine Liss i will. hey guy do you want to who the father is?"

"yes" they all said.

"well it d-" i was cut off by the sound of crying.

I look over to the cribs and found out it was Erik crying so i pit him up.

"what the matter my little man. o i know you are hungry aren't you" so i started to feed him and when i was almost done Caitlin started to cry.

"hey Liss can you pick her up for me. and hold her for a little bit." as Liss went to get Caitlin, Erik had finished eating and i burped him and look around the room to see who would want to hold him. i decide to let Jill hold him because she was the closes to me.

"hey Jill do you want to hold him"

"yess" i handed off the baby to her and she was talking baby talk to him and it made all of u laugh. then i got Caitlin from Liss and started to feed her. She dad my eating habits so she eats a lot more then her brother.

"so little dhampir are you going tell us which moroi is the father or do we have to guess" Adrian said. i was so glad we work everything out between us. me and him are good friend now and it is back to normal.

"no you don't have to guess the father is Dimitri. and don't start asking how because i don't know. me and Liss think it because i am shadow-kiss."

"omg what crazy. have you told him yet. my bet it no, because he is not here." Christian pointed out.

"no he does not know and i am not going to tell him because he left me after he told me he loves him and i feel he has no right to know. so none of you better tell him. or i will kick you ass."

After a while the nurse came in telling me i was free to go home. and i was so happy to get out of here. i got p and put on a normal out fix of black jeans and my vans and a purple tank top. i got the babies dressed with the help of Liss in some onesies. that me and Liss had bought. Caitlin was dresses in a light purple one that said, mama princesse with a crown on top. while Erik was dressed in a blue onesies that had a soccer ball on it.

we all got to my house which was a two story and a pool and 3 bedrooms and 2 bathroom. i walk up stairs to out the baby in their room because they had fallen a sleep. i walk into Caitlin room which was done in a purple. and she had all different types of stuff animals from everyone. her crib was white with the changing table to match. i set her down in the crib and walk into Erick room witch was two doors down. His room was a baby blue and his crib and changing table match his sisters he too had a bunch of stuffed animals once i had them both in the bed and was a sleep i walk down the stair and sat on the couch with Liss, Christian, Adrain, Mia, and Eddie. Jill had to leave.

we were all hanging and talking when we look at the clock and it said 6:30 am and it was getting late so we had said out good byes and Adrain, Mia, and Eddie where the first to leave. Liss and Christian stayed of a little while longer because they lived next store to me.

We all live at court because Liss was the new queen after the murder of Tatiana. Tasha was sentence to life in jail. every one want her to be put to death, But Liss couldn't do that Christian.

we had watched a movie and Liss help me change the twins dippers. and i feed then again and they fall asleep and that when Liss and Christian left and i went to my room and took a shower and put on my pj and fell asleep.

**i know it was short and i am sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**2 year later**

**RPOF**

it was the twin birthday and they were 2 years old today. over the last two year a lot has happen Christian finally proposed to Liss and they were getting married in a week. The whole court was getting ready for the day, but today was all about my kids.

over the two year Liss found out that Dimitri was assigned to a royal, the moroi was nobody high in the society so he did not spend a lot of time at the court for which i am happy about.

"mommy look what aunty Liss gave me" my little girl came running at me.

"ooo what is it sweetie"

"it the movie Tangled and a dress that look like the one in the movie"

"will isn't that nice, did you thank her for it."

"no i am going to go do that now."

"ok honey why don't you give her a big hug too"

"ok" she said as she tried to run and give Liss a big hug.

Caitlin and Erik have just learn to walk and not really that good at it but it so cute to see them. just then i look over and see my son open his present from Liss and by the look on his face he much of like it.

so i walk over to him to see what he got. he got the movie Balto and a coloring book and some crayon. he was really happy about it. by they time the open the rest of the presents and we had cake the twin were asleep in my arm so we called a day

the next day i woke up to the twin running into my room.

"mama wake up it time to go to Aunty Liss house" caitlin said.

"ya mama. and i want to se uncle chris" Erik had said.

"fine i am up ok happy" i said as i tickled them.

Erik was looking more and more like Dimitri each day. they had the same laugh and smile. while Caitlin look more like me.

i was up and dressed and was putting Caitlin in some jeans and purple tank top that had flowers on it. when i was down i walk into Eric room to get him ready but found him all dress in green shorts and orange shirt i had to laugh at him for that.

"Erik, that does not go together. why don't you wear you green short and your white shirt that had the football on it."

he look at him self in the mirror.

"ok mommy your right" he was so cute.

after all of us was dress and ready to go we went over to Liss house because me and caitlin had to try on your dresses for the wedding while Christian, Adrian and Eddie and Erik had to go get fitted for there suits. i was the maid of honor and Caitlin was the flower girl and Erik was the ring bearer. and Eddie was the best man followed by Adrian. Mia was the other bridesmaid.

When we got to Liss house, the guys all left and i told Eddie that if something happen to my son i would kill him personally. and he told me all will be fine and told me not to worry. i look at him and told him i was a mom it my job to worry about my kids. after that they all left and them Mia came over. Liss had showed us out dress. They were beautiful, Liss had pick light blue dresses that went to our knees ( picture) and the flower girl dress was a blue with some beaded work it look really pretty (.) and Liss had showed us hers it was white and it had beaded work (.

we had all tried our dresses on and were back in the kitchen making lunch, and Caitlin was living room watching Tangled. when there was a knock at the door.

"i got it i said" and when to open the door to find Dimitri standing before me.

**DPOV**

me and my moroi James gave me some time off when we got to court. the second day back he went to spend time with family that lived at court and told me to have some time to myself.

when i thought about what to do my one and only thoughts were to visit my Roza but i knew she would not want me to see her, but i wanted to meet the moroi who fater her two babies and i want to tell her that i still love her and explain in person why i left and why i left the note that day in the hospital.

but i was not ready to meet up with her yet so i walk over to Liss house. when i got there i knock on the door but to see that Roza has open it. _Damm i should have know Rose would be over at Liss house_.

"Roza" it all i could say but she sis not look happy to see me.

"Caitlin honey grab your movie it time to go home" she walk away from me. i walk in to see Liss and Mia in the kitchen looking confused until i walk in and the say me.

"but mommy what about Erik"

"don't worry baby they should be home soon and when they do Aunty Liss well tell Uncle Adrain will bring him home for me" she said not even looking at me once this whole time.

the little girl did what she was told and i could not help but notice that the little girl look like Rose. it made me want to cry knowing that i had lost her and she was happy with her family, but there was something that made me want to know who the father was.

as Rose was leaving Eddie, Adrian and Christian followed by a little boy. and he ran right to Rose.

"mama i had so much fun with the guys"

" that good my little man, but it time to head home. you and your sister need your nap."

"ok mama"

"Roza i am sorry that I-"

"you have no right to call me that guardian Belikov " i flinched when she said that and i was sad that she said it that way. it was full with angry and resentment. after she said that she left and i was alone with every one.

my Roza was angry at me and most likely hated me for what i did to her. and i felt my world fall apart because i could not ace her hate me.

i stayed for a little while to catch up with Eddie on how thing were going at court and he said all was fine. i so badly want to ask him if he knew the father of the twin, but i had a feeling he would not tell me even if i ask.

after talking to Eddie and a little to every one else i left and went back to my moroi James.


	5. Chapter 5

**thank you for all the comments and i am glad that people like my story **

**RPOV**

I woke up to fine the house quit and it mad me worry, what happen why are me babies not crying or making any noise. so i was in to Caitlin room and found her still sleeping. and i just stared at her and watch her little chest move up and down. then i went to cheek her brother and he was also sleeping and i thought what time is it. i look at the clock and it read 6:15 pm. i knew that the twins get up about 6:30pm (remember day=night to them). so i went down to the kitchen and thought that i would make pancakes for breakfast, because it was there favorite and i had time to make it.

after i had everything ready and mix i started to make the first one and then the smell was carried thought out the house and i look at the clock and it said 6:30 pm and then

"brother do you smell pancakes"

"ya sissy"

"surprise my little ones come and get you breakfast" i could hear the twins running down the stair. then they entered the kitchen and sat at their chair with a big smile on there faces. i gave them each one pancake and some apple juice in there sippy cups.

KNOCK KNOCK

who would come at this hour. i cheek the bond to see if it was Liss but it wasn't she was still sleeping. so i went and open the door. to fine Dimitri and a moroi who look familar and my dad.

"hey old man whats up"

"i am not that old, kiddo"

"and i am not a kiddo anymore don't you remember that i have two kids of my own now." i laughed at my dad and then they came in just as the twin finished there breakfast.

"grandpa guess what mama made pancake for breakfast"

"you can cook now Roza" Dimitri said.

"guardian Belikov as i said before you have not right to call me that anymore. and yes i do know how to cook. when you are raise two kid you have to learn."

"sorry guardian Hathaway." when i look at Dimitri in the eyes i sad sadness.

"so dad what are you doing here and who is this?" i turn my attention to my dad and this new moroi.

"will rose this is my old friend James Holland we work together. and he want to meet you and ask you something" my dad told me.

"hello Mr Holland what can i do for you? "

"guardian Hathaway, i have heard a lot about how good you are at fighting and loyal to your moroi, and i was asking you if you would come and be my guardian along with Dimitri here."

why would he want me i am the queen guardian and i have a bond with her and i don't wait to leave and i knew that if i do it will kill Liss and the what about my twins i will not leave them. this is happening to fast.

"i have ask to see the queen in this matter and i will be asking for her to have you changed over to me. and call me James."

"i am sorry James but your permission from the queen to have me switch over to you will not happen. You see i am the queen guardian and me and her have been best friend since we were 5 so i don't think she will. and i don't know if anyone told you but me and Liss have a bond so i can't leave here to go guard you. i also have 2 kid to think about and there family is here -"

"i know about your kids and they are welcome to come with you there is a wonderful school for them in England. and about the bond what do you mean? i was told it was gone"

"yes it came back about the time i got pregnant.-" that when i felt the fear but it was not my fear it was Liss and i knew she was in the court room.

"i am sorry but i have to go Liss is in trouble, dad can you watch Caitlin and Erik until i get back"

"yes, Rose what wrong?"

"i don't know all i know is Liss is in a lot of fear so i have to go cheek on her. i am sorry James but i have to go, and this is why i will not guard anyone else be cause i will alway be able to tell when liss is in danger."

and with that note i left and i ran to the courts to see what is wrong with Liss.

**LPOV**

i was in the court room looking over the paper work of a guardian change when i look at the name of who want to change and it was Rose and i went in to shock and fear and angry grew in me.i had finished reading the documents saying that it was James Holland want to have Rose changed from whoever she was guarding to become his.

just then the doors open up and there was Rose.

"did you know that this James Holland guy wanted you to be his guardian"

"i just found out when him and my dad came to my house and he asked me, but before you say anything else let me tell you this, i don't want to be i am happy here with you and every one. so please don't change me."

"Rose thank god i thought you wanted to be changed i was so worried an scared" a feeling of relief came over me and the same feeling came over Rose and i knew what to do.

"guardian smith can you go get James Holland and his other guardian for me i would like tell him my decision on the matter tell him to come right away"

Rose i thought you were going to leave me.

why would i Liss i am go happy to be your guardian, it want i went to school for so i could be yours not anyone else.

then James Holland come in with this other guardian and i was shock to see it was Dimitri.

**DPOV**

i was at Rose's house and i was there with the twins and my moroi and Rose's dad and he was playing with the Kid. they look so happy and the girl look just like Rose it hurt to look at her.

"grandpa do you think mama will very tell us what happen to daddy. cause i want to meet him."

"oo little one your mama does not like to talk about it because he left her but i am sure she will tell you when the time is right." wait the kids father left so they don't know him, but the look at Abe faces say that he knows. i look at the boy and i saw something that i should of seen sooner. he look like me when i was his ages. but why would he look like me it not possible two dhampir can't have kid together.

but that would explain why Yeva gave me that evil stare when i went back to Russia after i saw Rose in the hospital.

no it not true but i will ask Rose when she get back.

a guardian came and got James and me tell us that the queen needed to see us and i knew it was about Roza. and i knew it would be denied.

when we got to the court room and i saw Roza all i wanted to do was walk up to her and hug her and tell her i am sorry for leaving and who is the twins father. Liss and my moroi was talking about he change but i tuned them out and focused on Rose and her face expression but she kept her guardian mask up and it was hard to tell what she is thinking.

when i tuned back in to what James and Liss was talking about when i heard her say that guardian hathaway was not to be changed and that she was to stay with her moroi and i could tell that Rose and Liss was happy about not having her changes but James was not.

**JPOV (James)**

i was mad when Rose was not changed to be my guardian. i wanted her because she was hot and i wanted to have her as a guardian and a sex toy. it was all thanks to Dimitri that i wanted her by the way he talk about her and when we say her today i know i had to have her. her kid were nothing to me but how can i get her and when i do i will discharge Dimitri only after i make Rose fall in love with me right in front of Dimitri.


	6. Chapter 6

**RPOV**

it was the day of the wedding and Liss, Mia, CAitlin and me were all ready dress but just doing some of our make up and last minutes hair fixes. Liss, Mia and me were all ready to go but we were just helping Caitlin put her dress on and i was putting just a little bit of eye shadow and blush on her.

"Liss you look beautiful." Mia said

"what about me aunty Mia."

"you always look beautiful my little princesse" i told her. she giggled and went back to coloring.

_Rose i think i am going to puke. and it the 3 time this week. _

_i know this is going to sound gross but just swallow it cause you don't want to puke in your dress and you know it. _

_ok i will try. Rose i think i know why i keep puking. _

_Will what is it?_

"Rose, Liss will you stop talking in your head. and it time to go the guys have left and it our turn now. Caitlin it time to go grab you basket"

"ok sorry Mia." LIss said to her.

we walk in to the church and my eyes feel on Dimitri and i knew what he was thinking then i look to see JAmes and we just smiled at me.

_**DPOV**_

when Rose walked in to the church followed by Mia and her daughter then Liss. they all look gorgeous and i could not keep my eyes of her and i wish that i never left. and i knew she could tell what i was timing and i dod not try to hide it from her.

**JPOV**

damn Rose look good in that dress and when she saw me i just smiled at her. i thought to my self

_i bet she look better with out that dress i need to have sex with her even it the last thing i do. even if i don't have her as a guardian. i just want her so bad. _

**RPOV**

the wedding went by quick and both Christian and Liss look so happy when the priest says "you may now kiss the bride" when Liss and Christian kissed every cheered for them and we headed out to the party.

we all rode in one car Eddie drove then it was Liss and Christian then me and Caitlin and Erik the in the back was Adrian and Mia.

after getting to the party and having dinner that when Liss and Christian had their first dance it was really cute to watch and then everyone started to dance even my twin dance with each other and i was happy when Liss got a picture.

_i want a copy of that Liss. _i told her through the bond

_don't worry you will. _

"may i have this dance" i turned around to see James and Dimitri was not far away from him and i saw that there was jealousy in is eyes.

"Sure" i said and took him hand he lead me to the dance floor and we dance. then there was a tap on his shoulder.

"may i cut in please" it was my father.

"of corse Abe " then the rest of the song me and my dad danced.

"please don't spend to much time with James Rose i don't trust him."

"ok dad, and don't worry i don't trust him either" after the song end we went our different ways. Him and my mom went and dance and they started to date again.. ya i was that one coming. but i was happy for them. i was glad to see my mom happy and she started to be Abe guardian. so they could be together all the time.

"mama dance with me" Caitlin said.

"no me mama" Erik said they started to argue about who i was going to dance with. so i took both their hand and told them to grab hands and we all started to dance when i saw a flash and look to see Liss taking a picture and i gave her the look and she knew what i wanted

_i know i will give you a copy_

_thank you Liss. _

once the song was over Liss and christian went to cut the cake and feed it to each other.

the twin were sitting down next to Abe and my mom when i felt someone come up behide me and hug me and i turn to see Adrian. and he smelled of vodka.

"what can i do for you Adrain?"

"dance with me little dhampir."

"ok" so i took his hand and we wen out to dance and it was fun. i look around the room to see that my twins were falling asleep on the my mom and dad laps. i see Mia and Eddie in the corner kiss. Dimitri was looking at me with jealousy eyes and i thought to my self he has been looking at me like that this whole time.

when the song ended i told Adrian that i had to go, the twin need to put to bed.

i walk over to Liss and gave her a hug and told her and Christian bye and congrats that it was time to put Caitlin and Erick down for bed and it was late.

_I will see you tomorrow. and we can watch a movie with the twins at my place while Christian does what he need to do. _

_ok only if i can pick the movie. _

_you are going to have to fight that one with the twins haha. _

"bye Liss and fireboy" Christian just rolled his eyes at me.

"bye Rose " they both said at the same time

i walk over to wear my mom and dad where and the twin. James and Dimitri was there to. James was talking to my dad about something.

"sorry to interrupt but it time i head on home and put the twins to bed." i said i as i pick up the twins in my arms they were still sleeping.

"Rose do you want me to help you take the kids home?" James asked.

"sure that would help thank you." i said and hand him Erik and i moved Caitlin to my left side and walk out of the room with Caitlin in my arms and James following be hide me with Erik and Dimitri followed James.

once we got to my house i put Caitlin in her room and told James which room was Erik and he put him in his bed and walk out to the living room where, Dimitri was.

James told Dimitri that he was able to leave that me and him were going to talk about something and he may leave. Dimitri did not look happy about leaving but did as he was told.

**JPOV **

once Dimitri had left i started to compel Rose into having sex with me and it was working. i was kissing her while we sat on the couch and then i started to take off her shirt and remove her bra and i was enjoying it when Dimitri came in the door and saw what was happening.

**DPOV**

i had just left my Roza house when i notice that i didn't have my phone that i left it at Rose's house so i ran back open the door

what i saw before not only broke my heart but tore it out of my chest.

James and Rose in a very heavy make out session. and i notice that Rose was just in her bra and underwear and James just had his pants on and then i realize that he was compelling her to do this. i went over to James and pulled him off of her. i was so angry with him for doing this to my Roza. i could not even believe that she dad sex with a moroi just thinking about it made my heart break.

when i pulled James off her and the connection was broken Rose realize what she was doing and look at me with sham in her eyes but that quickly went away and angry filled her eyes.

"what the fuck were you trying to do. Don't you realize that i have two little kids sleeping up stair." she look at him with this evil look and i cold tell she was pissed off at him she threw him out of her house and i just stayed quite.

then i heard something.

"how could he i have only had sex twice and with only once person" the look in her eyes and i knew i was not suppose to hear that. when she look at me.

and i knew that i had to ask her now.

"Rose who is the twin father please tell me?" i look at her and sad the sadness

"if you really wan to know there your ok" she said with angry and resentment.

i was so happy to know that she had not had sex with a random moroi. but i was also mad at her for not telling me.

"just leave Dimitri i am going to bed"

i couldn't say anything because i was to over joyed and mad with her to say anything so i left.

**JPOV**

after Rose threw me out of her house i was going to make her pay. for what she did to me.

**Tell me how you think James should get back at rose for what she did to him**

**review and let me know cause i need help trying to find a way for him to get her back **


	7. Chapter 7

**RPOV**

"if you really wan to know there your ok" she said with angry and resentment.

i was so happy to know that she had not had sex with a random moroi. but i was also mad at her for not telling me.

"just leave Dimitri i am going to bed"

after Dimitri left i went to change in to my PJ then went to bed. i and i feel in to a dreamless sleep.

the next morning

"mama we have guest"

"who is here Erik"

"Dimitri guy he said he wants to talk to you"

"ok baby tell him i will be there in a minute, where is your sister?"

"watching a movie with Dimitri"

"ok why don't you go watch too" after that he left i got up and changes in to a pair of black shorts shorts and a blue t-shirt and went down stair. and i see Dimitri with the twins and they are having a tickle fight and Dimitri was losing because my kid team up together and went after him.

"hahaha how are you a guardian if you can't fight off to two year old, you are losing it Dimitri" i had to smile at the scene before me.

"Roza we need to talk about last night"

"i know kid why don't you go play in the toy room for a bit why we talk about boring old guardian stuff."

"ok mama" they said at one time and they ran off to the toy room. i turn to Dimitri and saw that he was waiting for me to start.

"what do you want to talk about. there is a lot to go over. and some i don't want to talk about"

"i don't want to talk about what James did" i saw angry and jealousy and sadness flash through his eye.

"ok then it must be about my kids then"

"ya and don't you mean our kid. Roza i want to be here for them i want to be the dad they deserve, please yet me"

"i don't know what happens when you leave with James in a few day. what happen then you leave and they well be heart broken. and so will i. i can't be heart broken again when you leave. and i don't want them to feel like you don't love them whem you leave i won't do that to them i-"

"Roza i love you and i am not going to leave when James does i can't be his guardian after what he did to you. and when i walk in and saw that i almost died and i wanted to bad to kill him."

"needless to say you were jealous then"

"every much and i want to be with you i have never stop loving you and all i want to do right now is to hold you and -" i cut him off with a very passionate kiss and he kissed me right back and we started to have a make out session when i heard one of my kids crying. I pulled away from him, as much as i didn't want to and i heard Dimitri growl in protest until he notice the crying. i was out of Dimitri arm so quick and was running to the play room so fast.

i walk in to find both my twins cry hugging each other.

"what happen? shhh mama here. what wrong my little ones?"

"we w-w-want to know w-w-who our daddy is." Caitlin said why still crying. just then Dimitri was by my side. i look at him and signed.

"why what made you think of your daddy?"

"we where watching the little Einsteins and they were talking about father day. and we want to know who our daddy is so we can spend father day with him" Erik said why drying his tears. i could not believe how much he looked like Dimitri. By the look on Dimitri face he saw it to.

"come here sweeties, do you really want to know" the both nodded at me. "well he is your daddy." as i said this i turn them to face Dimitri.

"is this true mama" i nodded at them and the were looking at Dimitri with a big smile so i let them go and the walk over to him.

**DPOV**

"well he is your daddy." i look at my Roza then the twins and i saw the smile on their faces and i fell in love with them even more and they way Roza and them look i knew i would never be able to lose anyone of them.

"is this true mama" she nodded at them and let them walk over to me and they gave me a big hug.

"i love you daddy" Erik said

"i love dada" Caitlin said. i almost cryed when i heard them.

"i love you too the both of you." i said and gave them a kiss on their foreheads.

"daddy when is father day" i had to think about that for a minute.

"it in two days kid" Rose said. the twins nodded and look sleepy. i look at the clock and it showed it was 12:00 am (midnight)

"Roza do they still take naps because they look sleepy and it 12." she look at the clock and noddled her head.

"дерьмо i am late." i was shock to hear Roza curse in russian. i never taught her.

"Roza where did you learn to say that. and what are you late for."

"Liss taught me some russian and i was supposed to meet Liss for a shopping trip at 12. Dimitri do you mind watching the twins while i am out with Liss, if you can't i dont mind i will just have Adrain watch them"

"no i don't mind it will give me time to bond with them" i said to her i was so happy to have time with my kid to get to know them better and learn more about them.

"hey kids mama has to go to work so daddy is going to stay with you are you ok with that" they both nodded at her and she left to her room to get ready.

"so kids what do you want to do with daddy while mommy is out."

"movie" they said at once.

"ok what movie? you guys go pick"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Rose why are you not ready to go" it was Liss and she was mad at Rose for not being ready i chuckled to myself and went and open the door.

"that would be my fault, Liss. i found out that i am a father after what happen last night" i said the last part with angry. Liss look at me with confused look. put she didn't push me about it. i figure she ask Rose.

"Roza, LIss is here." i yell up to Roza.

"So Dimitri you found out. are you mad at here for not telling you."

"i was at first but then i relies she did it to protect them from getting hurt and while you guy are out shopping i am going to stay here and watch them and bond with them" i was happy to know that i have kids of my own, it not just having kid but i had them with the girl i was madly in love with. it made every thing so perfect to me.

"ok, COME ON ROSE WE DON'T GOT ALL DAY"

just then Rose ran down the stairs and went to kiss the twins good bye and told me bye.

"bye my Roza" i said and i pulled her into a kiss not caring that Liss was looking at us.

after they left me and the twins watch the movie Tarzan which they fell asleep during so i let them sleep. soon i feel asleep too.


	8. Chapter 8

**RPOV**

After we left my house we got into a van and started to drive to the court theater we wanted to see a movie because the new movies gook good and senixe it was on court ground it was just me and her.

"ok i know what your thinking you want to know what Dimitri said by last night" i said just to break the silence.

"ya i do and i want to know what made you start to turst Dimitri with the twins and have you told the twins who he is and how did they take it what about-"

"wow liss one question at a time"i said and she just gave me the look _ya she Rose_

"ok first i told him because of what happen with me and James last night. and today Dimitri came over to talk to me about the twins and he told why he left and i forgave him. and you know i never stop loving him and he didn't either and then he hugged me. i told the twins who he was to them and they where happy about it. i had to hell them when they started to cry once they saw a commercial about 'father day' coming up and they wanted to know who there dad was so they could spend father day with him" i said and she just look at me with understanding

"ok Rose i trust your choice. and what happen between you and James" she said the last part with confusion.

i told her the whole story about what happen. how he uses compulsion on me to have sex with me and it almost worked if Dimitri didn't walk in and how he pulled James off me and then i threw James out of my house and then i yelled at Dimitri to get out but he wanted to know who the father of the twins where and i told him then i made him leave and i went up and cheeked the twins then went to bed.

she just nodded in understanding what i was saying and she look pissed at him and i confurmed it though the bond that she was but it quickly changed when something in the theater caught her intention.

it was my mom and dad.

"hey mom and dad, wow mom you look fat, what happen to you and when did you get back from your trip?"

"thanks for the Rosemarie. and i am not fat i am pregnant and we just back yesterday. oo Liss how was the wedding sorry we could not make it the trip took longer the we thought it would" i mom said. it took me a minutes to resister what she said.

"oo that fine i know how the business trip can be li-"

"wow mom wait did you you just _**pregnant **_**" **i yelled and people started to turn and look at us. but me being me just ignored them and their weird looks.

"yes Rose i am pregnant again."

"cool that great oo and i told Dimitri that the twins where and he took it well and the twin where happy so it all good." i look at the clock and turned to Liss who was talking to my dad about the trip. "Liss we have to go the movie start in 10 minutes"

"ok bye Janine and Abe " she said to them.

"bye mom and dad. stop by later on to night and we can talk more about the baby."

"ok bye" they both said and me and Liss walk to the theater and through the bond i could tell Liss was hiding something.

"ok Liss what are you hiding "

"i am not hiding anything rose" she said but i was not convinced.

**LPOV**

" don't lie to me Liss i know when you lying cause you suck at it now what is wrong" i fought got that she can always tell when i am lying. so i thought that i might tell her i was pregnant and i was stared about how christian will take the news.

_FLASHBACK_

_i sat in the bathroom waiting the longest 3 minutes of my life for this stupid test to be down. it been 3 week since my missed period and i kept throwing up in the morning and i knew christian was getting worried about me and i kept pulling off at just a bad food or something then i thought about it some more when he left for the day. _

_so i decided to take the pregnancy test and here i an i look at my timer 1 more minute to go._

_finally the timer went off i went to look at the test and it had the little pink plus mark and i know that i was pregnant. i was happy but afraid about a lot to, like how will Christian take the new it was only 2 days until we got married and we had talk about waiting a year then have kids. i was worried and all i wanted to do was talk to Rose about it but then thing start to get in the way. but here i am 4 days after taking the test i am about to tell Rose and i still have not told Christian about it. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"i- i- i'm pregnant." it was all i could say. Rose stop in her tracks and look at me and i could see the joy in her eyes. and i felf through the bond happiness for me.

"have you told Christian about it." i shook my head.

"you are the only one who knows and please don't tell anyone yet."

"Liss pyro is going to flip with happiness and you need to tell him soon."

"i know i need to him but i am afraid about how he will take it. we said that we will wait a year then have a baby. "

"don't worry he is going to be too happy to care. trust me it going to be fine and you know he will be fine with the baby look how he is with my two kid he loves them and they love him. now time his love for my kid by 3 and that how happy he will be about you being pregnant"

"ok your right" i knew she was and i felt better and i told my self that i was going to tel christian when i got home about the baby. we went in to the movie sat down and the moive started and it was really funny. Me and Rose love the movie and when it was finished i look at the time it was 3am. after the movie we headed back to Rose's house.

**RPOV**

when we walk into my house i say the twins were passes out on the couch with Dimitri between him and they were all asleep together and i had to grab my camera and i tool a picture of them and then me and Liss walk into the kitchen and i look for some food while Liss got us something to drink.

about after a hour the twins woke up and came in and found me.

"mommy can we go swimming please. " i thought about it and said ok they ran up stair to get dressed.

"do you want to come to Liss? hey tell Christian to come over and then you can tell him the good news *hint* *hint* "i laughed and she tried to give me the death glare it didn't work.

"ya that sound like fun and we can wear the new bathing suit we just bought. umm... should we wake Dimitri up "

"no i am going to teach him that you can't sleep when babysitting hehe" she just look at me and then left to go change and i went up stair to get dress and help the twins with their suits.

**i was going to add the pool time in this chapter but i didn't cause right now i have swimmer eyes**

**(it just a thing my family cause when you swimming in a pool for to long and you have the chlorine in your eye and they hurt and make thing blurry to look at. i went to the water park today and they have so much chlorine in the pools and it the only time when i get this and it bugs me so much)**

**well the pool time and liss will tell christian about the baby **

**what do you want liss to have a boy or girl?**

**and what about rose's mom should she have a girl or boy? **

**yet me know in the reviews **


	9. Chapter 9

**RPOV**

i went to get the twins in there bathing suits. Caitlin was a aqua blue with white hawaiian flowers on it. it was a bikini and it look do cute in it. after she was down i went to cheek to see how Erik was doing and he was all ready. so i told them to come with me and i went to go get changed. my bathing suit was a red bikini with white hawaiian flower and the way it fitted me made me look hot and i knew that Dimitri would drool over me when he waits up.

"come one sweeties and be quite we don't want to wait daddy up" we wak to the backyard and found Liss already there waiting for us she had on her blue one that matched her eyes and it had palm tree on it and he made Liss good just as good as me. when i look closely at Liss i could she her baby bump starting to show.

"hey Liss, it Christian coming " she nodded.

"a little later he finishing up the paper work that he needed to get down."

"ok." i layed out my towel and then the twins. my towel was just red and Liss was blue. Erik had a Cars towel, Caitlin had a little mermaid towel.

"mama cam we go in now PLEASE"

"yes you may but we have to teach daddy that he can't fall asleep when watching you two. so when you get it make a lot of noise and splash around and not to call me or Aunty Liss ok? act like we are not here."

"ok mommy we will. " they said and then jumped in the pool the both new how to swim, not really good but the knew enough to be able to do this. and i knew if something were to happen me and Liss were not that far away from them. and they were laughing really loud and splashing a lot just like i wanted them to. they kept playing like this for about 3 minutes. and soon i saw Dimitri running to the back door. Me and Liss where behide a wall so we could see the twins but Dimitri could not see us.

**DPOV**

i was asleep and then i woke up to the sound of splashing and look down to see if the twins were still asleep but they were not there. and i knew they had gone ing the pool i started to freak out and i keep thinking to myself,

_omg Roza is going to kill me if anything happens to the kids. and i am a horable dad. how could i fall asleep. _

i ran out side and saw them in the pool and i started to run to the pool and i jumped in and grab the kids and started to pull them to the stairs.

"don't go in the pool with out me or mommy with you. do you know how worried i was when i saw you in the pool by your self. " they look at me with confused eyes.

"bad daddy you are not aloud in pool with out bawing suit on mommy will be mad" then i look to see what he mint. i still had my normal clothe on.

"it ok mommy will understand why i still have my cloth- "

"no i won't comrade" i turn to see Rose and Liss walk out from the other side of the house and i knew i was set up for falling asleep. when i saw Liss she look good, but Rose look so hot in her bathing suit all i wanted to do was kiss her and not let any other man see her in that bathing suit.

i let the twins go back to swimming. i got out and walked over to Roza.

"i know i fell asleep it was bad and i promise i won't do it again. i fail as a dad and a babysitter."

"you don't fail as a dad, babysitter yes you failed but i will give you an other try on day" Rose said to me.

"thank you Roza and i love you so much. and can i have a towel." when i told her i love her she look normal but Liss had a look of shocked and she look mad. i understood why she would be mad at me. i told Rose i love her but then left her. I made my self a promise that i was going to do anything i can to make it up to her for what i did.

"yes you can have a towel. why don't you go get your bathing suit and then come back over and swim with us." she said then left to go get me a towel. and i turn to Liss

"Liss i know what i did to Rose was wrong but what i said was true i still love her and i am not going anywhere i going to quit being James guardian and stay here to be with Rose and my kids. i felt horrible when i left it was like torture being way from Rose and i never want to feel that again." what i told Liss was all true and by the look on her face i could tell she believed me.

"heres a towel. are you going to come swimming with us then." i nodded and left to go get changed.

i got back to the house i was sharing with that asshole James. i walk in and notice he was not here so i went to the bathroom got changes and left.

i got back to Rose's house and went to the back yard to find that Eddie. Mia, Adrain, and Christian where there and they were all in the pool laughing about something. then they saw me it was a normal look like i was just part of the gang again. Rose and LIss must have explained what has happened and now they forgave me, i think.

"daddy back" caitlin said and walk over to me and hugged me i smiled at her and pick her up and walk to the pool.

**LPOV **

i was going to tell Christian right now. me and him where sitting at the side of the pool. His arms was around my waist. i had my head on his shoulder.

_Rose i am going to tell him now but i am still afraid about how he will react. _

_it will be fine Liss, and go for it i am here for you no matter what happens. _

_thanks Rose you are the best_

_i know. now tell him. _

_fine _

"Christian, i need to tell you something and i dont know what you are going to think. just please don't be mad at me."

"Liss, hun i can never be bad at you, I love you so much. you can tell me anything."

"well i - i- i'am pregnant." i look up to see Christian face he had the biggest smile on his face and i felt a little less afraid. "i know we wanted to wait to have a baby but it -" i was interrupted by a kiss to my lip and know it was Christian.

**CPOV**

Liss was trying to tell me something. and buy the look on her face it was hard for her to tell me. i was scared because i didn't know what she was trying to tell me.

"well i - i- i'am pregnant." she said, as she said it she was just looking down and looking me in the eyes. then she finally look at me and i had the biggest smile on my face i was so happy that i was going to be a father and it was with the girl of my dream, that i was having a baby with nothing in this moment could go wrong

"i know we wanted to wait to have a baby but it -" i stopped her right them by kissing her.

"it does not matter that we wanted to wait. i am so over joyed to be a father and have a family with you Liss, i love you"

"i love you too" she had tears in her eyes one started to roll down her cheeks i wiped it away and just hold her.

"i have a doctor appoint mint tomorrow it the first one and we can see how far along i am. do you want to go with me? o and Rose is coming to" how could she think that i might not want to go.

"YES i want to go" i kissed her again

"get a room" i heard someone say. it did not take a rocket science to know who said that, Rose.

"Dimitri i know who you feel when you found out about the twins." i said.

"congratulation you guys " Rose said and then every one else said the same thing. today was the happiest day of my life.

**RPOV**

after we swam for 2 hour i cook some dinner for every one and we all eat and talk i look at the clock it said it was 6:00 am so i put a movie on for the twins and soon the where asleep and every one left after talking for a while Adrian was the first to leave.

"hey Little dhampir i have to get home i have a date with dream land" i giggled at him.

"ok later Adrian"

"ok love you"

"love you too " i look back to LIss and Christian who have not left each other since Liss old the new to him and i was right he did flip out in a good way.

"hey Rose we are going to leave as will i need to get Mia home. " it was Eddie and Mia they have been dating for that last year and a half and we where all waiting for him to pop the question.

then soon Liss and Christian went home as will and all was left was me and Dimitri. he help me put the Twins to bed.

"do you want to stay over or do you want yo go back to the house with _James_" i said the last part with an evil voice

"i would like to stay i don't want to be near him after what he did to you." i nodded and we went to my room i got dresses and then we went to my bed and i felt safe in his arm.

"tomorrow why don't you take the twins out to the park just the three of you for father day i know they will like that."

"ok that sound like a good idea. Night my Roza"

"night comrade." and with that i feel asleep warm and safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**DPOV**

i was woken up by the sound of little feet running and then the door opening and i look up too see my kids running to the bed.

"mommy wake up." Erik said.

"you too daddy" caitlin said.

"i am up why don't we go start breakfast and let your mommy sleep. do you know what today is?"

"no" the both said.

"it father day and you know what me and the both of you are going to spen the whole day together."

"yea!" they both said.

i got up and put on my shirt and took the twins down stair and i made some eggs and pancakes for us and some for Roza.

"morning comrade, i see you made breakfast is there any left for me?"

"yes Roza" she grab her plate and started to eat. when she finished her food she look at the twins.

"so did daddy tell you what you are going to do. " the nodded at her. "why doesn't daddy go to his house and get ready to go and me and you guy take a shower then get you dress to go"

they started to head up stair and got ready for their bath. while Rose was still down stair with me. i grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to me and i kissed her with so much passion and love.

"i will be back in a hour to get them. what do you have plans for the day my Roza"

"Liss and me have to deal with some court stuff and then i will be home. what time do you think you will be home"

"i don't know when the twins start getting tired i guess."

"ok " after that i left and went to the house. when i got to the house and notice that James was still not there i though it was odd but i didn't care what he did. so i took a shower then got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt tied my hair back and left to go to Rose's house.

**RPOV**

i gave the twins a bath then i went to Eric room and dressed him in a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt that had a picture of the movie cars on the character was light Mcqueen. then told him to go watch TV until Dimitri go t her and he did what he was told. then i walk into Caitlin room and put her into a pair of blue jeans as will and she had a purple halter top that had the word 'daddy little girl' thinking that it was a good shirt to wear today. then i pulled her hair into a high pony tail and she had long hair like me and it also had the same curls that i did.

"hey i am back" Dimitri said as he walk in. i went down stairs and say his smiling.

"what with the smile Dimitri" even though i knew he was smile about Caitlin shirt.

"you know Roza. will we are leaving soon you later Roza, i love you."

"bye mommy " the twin said at the same times

"bye kids and i love you too. and bye comrade, o and i love you too" he was shock to hear me said it, but i mint it and he knew that i did.

after they left i went to take a shower and got dress in the guardian uniform. white shirt black pants. since me and Liss had to do stuff in court i had to wear it. then put my hair into a pony tail and left to go to Liss house.

"hey Liss you ready to go. "

"ya i am. Bye Christian, i love you." she said coming down the stairs.

"love you too Liss and Rose make sure she not on her feet to much i dont want anything to happen to the baby or her" i laugh at him. Liss gave me the look which said _he is to overprotective._

"i won't Christian. later" we started to walk to court office and it was like a normal day at the office. Liss was doing paper work i was just sitting in the room on a chair.

the clock on Liss desk said it was 12.

"hey Liss why don't you take a break and we go get some lunch."

"that sound like a really good idea" she said. we left her office and got in the car i drove to a little cafe at court and we good food i order a chicken sandwich. and Liss order a ham sandwich. we eat and talk about anything.

"where is the twins today?"

"with Dimitri it father day so they are spending the day with him"

"aww that so cute i can't wait until mine baby is born." she said and rubbed her tummy where her baby bump is showing.

"ya he is so good with them and they love him." she just nodded. that when i got the nauseous feeling and told Liss to get behind me. she did cause she knew what was coming when i went into guardian mode in a flash.

i look around the area and saw that there was 5 strigoi coming to us

"shit i knew we should of stayed in the ward " i yelled i pulled out my stake and was ready for a fight. Liss went a hid in the back and lock the doors.

i fought the first one and took him down easily. i told Liss to call for help and she did she called Eddie and he was on his way with 6 other guardians i felt Liss tell me though the bond. i was fighting the second one when the third hit me hard over the head and the blackness was coming over me. i felt myself get pick up.

"what about the queen? d do we take her too?" one of the strigoi said to the other.

"no boss said just this one we will leave her boss said if we hurt anyone else he will kill us." that all i heard then the blackness took me.

**LPOV**

i saw the strigoi take Rose and saw that she was limp in there arms and fear went though my body, not just for Rose but the twin and Dimitri to. 5 minutes after they left Eddie and the other guardian come and i ran out to Eddie and cried on his shoulder.

"the took her. the strigoi took rose with them and she was not moving i think the knock her out" i cried and i was put in a van and we went back to court i was still crying and when we were at court. the doors to the van open i saw Christian he look so worried for me and Rose. i jump out of the van and ran into his arms and i cried again.

"they took Rose." Christian jut held me and and told me it will be fine. after a while we walk back to the house and i saw Rose's house light on and i knew that Dimitri was home.

"i have to tell Dimitri" Christian nodded and went with me. i knock on the door and Dimitri answered when he saw me with tears in my eye. the look of fear whem though his eye and he knew something happen to Rose.

**DPOV**

i heard the knock and look at the time it was 8 at night (will morning) when i saw that it was Christian and Liss i was terrified, why was Rose not with them and then i saw that Liss has been crying and i knew that it was not good what she was going to tell me. i was glad that i put the twins to bed they didn't need to know that Rose was gone.

"me and Rose went to a cafe that was only 5 minutes from the wards because i was craving one of there sandwiches and she said fine after we argue about it. when we were there 3 strigoi and she took the first one out really fast but then she was about to stake the other one when the third one hit her over the head and it knock her out and the pick her up and took her with him and i hear one saw that the boss wants her" after she finished her story she was in tear again and so was i. they left and i sank to the floor

"no not my Roza. i can't lose her i just got her back "i sat there and cried for what felt like hours then i got up and went to bed and the bed smelled like her which made me cry more. i cryed myself to sleep.

"i am going to find you my Roza no matter what."

**ooo no how could have Rose. and what do they want with rose review and let me know who do you think it is **


	11. Chapter 11

**RPOV**

i woke up in a dark room, i look around to see what was there there was a weird looking thing the the corner. beside that it was just me and 3 other sits, no one was in there. i was trying to get out of my sit but i was tied and couldn't move, then the door opened,

"oo look she is wake" the first strigoi said.

"ya its about time, huh Mike " the second strigoi laughed

"ya it is. Ron go get the boss." Mike said.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT WITH ME. LET ME GO." I yelled at Mike

"i don't want anything from you. it my boss who wants you." he said in a clam voice which just made me more mad.

"JUST LET ME GO AND I WON'T KILL WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE"

"you are not going to get out. " he said to me, i was going to say something back but the door open and i saw Ron come back with this other guy. but the other guy was a moroi and when he cam closer i saw who it was.

"James, what do you want with me?" i growled at him.

"o i want revenge for what you did to me."

"what the fuck did i very do to you."

"you through me out of your house and i would left like normal if you would have just had sex with me. "

"i am not going to have sex with you. and you compelled me to have sex with you." i was trying to get up so i could punch the hell out of him and then kill the MIke and Ron and go home to my family.

"oo god my poor babies" i whispered but James heard me.

"that right you babies will never see their mom again because i am going to awaken you and then me then-"

"hell no don't you talk about my kids and i will not be awaken. " after that i was about to break free when Mike notice it.

"Boss she is about to break free" Mike said to James.

"you know what to do." he said then left.

"fuck you i will get out of here and when i do i will kill your ass."

after he left mike came to me and slapped me then Ron hit me over the head and the blackness took over me.

**DPOV**

i woke up to Erik running into the room with Caitlin right behind him.

"mommy wake up... daddy wears mommy?" he said and it look like he was about to cry

"i want my mommy" Caitlin said as she was crying. i could not stand to see her cry i felt my heart tighten. she was my baby girl i was not going to let anything happen to her that would make her cry. i pick her up and walk down stairs Erick was following. i knew i had to tell them but i could not. i didn't know what to do.

"daddy please tell me where mommy is" Erik said and now he was crying. i broke down and had tears in my eyes because each time i look at Caitlin i see Rose and Erik look more like me.

"you know what the strigoi are right?" the nodded "will mommy was fighting them and then-" i was about to finish but the door open and i almost jumped for joy thinking it was Rose but it was just Liss and Christian.

"hey kids, Dimitri. "

"aunty Liss?"

"Uncle Chrissy?" they said and by the look on Erik face i could tell he figured out what happen because he broke down and cried so loud

"mommy gone. NOOOOO she come back i know" he said still crying. i look sat him then CAitlin and she understood what her brother mint. and she started to cry and they both ran to me and cried. i look up to Liss. she just nodded. She knew what i was think.

"hey kid why don't we go in the kitchen and i will make you some chocolate chip pancake with extra chocolate chip" Christian said. the twin look at him and nodded and follow him to the kitchen. i mouthed a _thank you. _and he smiled and nodded.

"Liss we have to find her. and i know who can find her."

"Dimitri i know to Adrain can try to get to her in her dreams."

"i was think about Abe" i said to her and she nodded.

"do you want me to call or you. and who could do this to her." LIss said as she started to cry and she ran into the kitchen and right into Christian arms. he held her and then the was a pounding noise at the door. i opened it to see Adrian and he knew what happen

"can you see if you can find her in the dream world"

"i can't she is not asleep yet." i nodded at him and he walk in and sat down on the chair.

"i will be right back i am going to call Abe." i said and walk out

i called Abe and told him what has happen and he started to yell and he ask if we knew who took her and i told me no he said that he will have people out looking in 2 minutes he just need to call them i told thank you and hanged up and walk in side the house where i see Liss feeding the twins Christian cooking more pancakes and Adrain had a blank look on his face. i know he was trying to reach Rose.

**APOV**

i was trying to get to Rose when i was by a beach and there was Rose

"Rose, oh thank god i found you" she turned around and i saw that her cheek was red like someone slapped her hard.

"ADRIAN, thank god i was hoping you would show up soon. How is Liss and my kids and Dimitri. well every one"

"the twins are really bad then found out what happen just by looking at us and the fack that you are not at home but Christian made the chocolate chip pancakes and Dimitri is pretty beaten up about you being gone i can see that he really does love you and what you to be safe. Liss is worried sick about you and me will you know how i am."

"o god my poor family."

"little dhampir. do you know anything about where you are and who took you " she nodded

"i am in some basement and it was James who took me and he wants me to have sex with him and he said when i do he going to awaken me and him so we can be together forever " i was so shock i could not think straight then the dream started to fade.

"will it look like you are wakening up try to find out where are are and we will come get you. bye" and then it all disappeared i woke up and ran into the kitchen.

"i know who took Rose" they all look at me and their eye told me to go on

"she in some basement and James took her he want to have S-E-X with her then awaken her" i spelled the word sex because the twins were in the room but everyone got what i said Dimitri look pissed off and was ready to kill someone. and Liss was just scared. Christian had the same look at Liss.

"when i found her dream her cheek was a bright red like someone slapped her." i said and Dimitri was even more pissed and so was Liss and Christian.

"Я собираюсь его убить*" Dimitri said. i didn't take Russian but i knew it was not good because Liss face.

*Я собираюсь его убить= i am going to kill him


	12. Chapter 12

**RPOV**

after i black out for the second time Adrian came to visit me again and i was able to give all the information i knew and i just had to wait. until they found me.

the door open to reveal Mike and Ron came in,

"how long have i been here for, and where are we?"

"you been her a week now and we are in Com- " Mike started to say but was cut of by Ron

"Don't tell her stupid."

"why not she going to be awaken in 3 days." Mike said and i went into shock about what he said. 3 day is all i have left. 3 fucking and Ron left arguing about tell me to much. that when James comes in and try to have sex with me but like very day so far i just kick him in private parts and he would beat me until i fell unconscious which took a way because i was strong but today i was week form the lack of food and water.

i was dreaming about a field and then Adrain came and i was so happy to see him.

"o Adrian it really bad i learn it been a week since i got there and i am to bee awaken in 3 day. " i told him and i started to cry. he just hugged me and told me it was going to be fine.

"how are my kid are the good. what about Liss and Christian, Dimitri and you"

"the twins are heartbroken and want you home Dimitri is the same as the twins but he stay strong for Liss and the twins sake. but he look like he could break at any point. "

i want to cry about everyone. then a thought came to me how was LIss and the baby what about my mom and dad and their baby.

"what about the babies, my mom's baby and Liss's baby?"

"Liss is fine she started to show and your mom is the same as Liss just bigger."

"that good" was all i could say i wanted to say more but the dream was fading away "Adrain am i waking up."

"no i am ending it i have to tell the other about what you told me." i nodded and then he left and i was left in a dreamless sleep. that i hope never ended.

**DPOV**

i was woken up in the middle of the night by Adrian saying he has new about Rose. i ran down the stairs to see Liss and Christian there waiting for me. Liss and Christian and Adrian has been sleeping over to keep close just incase. Rose's mom and dad have been staying as well. when we were all in the living room.

"Adrain just say it already we all want to know" Liss said to him

"ok Rose said that they plan to awaken he in 3 day and by the look of her they keep beating her. if we don't find her soon it will be too late. " he said with voice full of grief.

i walk out of the room and into the bathroom and yelled into a towel i wanted to get out all my frustration.

i walk back into the room to find that everyone was trying to find a way to find Roza and i felt useless i could not even protect the love of my life. how was i suppose to protect my kid and a moroi it i could not protect Roza.

my phone went off saying that i have a text i look at the text and it was from Rose i did what the message told me and then 10 miutes later i got the call from her. and we were ready.

**RPOV**

I woke up to see James in the little room waiting for me to wake up.

"it about time you woke up and i found out that you friend Adrian is a sprit user and he can walk dream so you told them about you only having 3 days left but since they know we changed the date to later on today. then once you haw awaken that when i will have sex with you, my sweet Rose"

"no please i just want to see my family -"

"no you may not see them."

"can i at least call them to talk to my kid they are my world and i just want to tell them that i love them."

"fine" he said and handed me the phone i look at the clock on it and it said it was 8 pm which mean my kid might be awake by now and sent a message to Dimitri before i called.

the text said

_Dimitri my love i am going to call and make sure you trace the call and the date was moved up today. i will call 10 minutes to call._

_love always _

_Rose_

then i waited to 10 minutes and i called

"_hello Roza" it was Dimitri i missed his voice so much. _

"_yes it me it the twin awake."_

"_no but here talk to Liss and i will go wake them. i love you so much and i don't want to lose you."_

"_i know and thank you. love you to. "_

"ROSE, are you ok i miss you. " Liss said and she started to cry then i heard the twins running downs the stairs. and they where yelling mommy.

"i miss you to and are you, you know "

"o yes Abe is taking care of it and we almost have the location "

"that good can i talk to me kids please. "

"yes here and be safe"

"i wall and thank you."

"mommy i- i want you home" Caitlin cryed into the phone and it hurt to hear her so upset like that.

"mommy are you coming home soon i really miss you. i know we have daddy but i want my mommy" Erik said and started to cry.

"shhh its going to be fine mommy will always be with you. and daddy will protect you and you have to be strong, my little ones. remember you are Hathaway kid. and we are strong until the end"

"ok we will try."

"that my kids. can you please give the phone to daddy i need to say good bye to him and remember that i love you. tell aunty Liss and uncle Christian that i love them to. "

"ok mommy we love and bye. here daddy"

"Roza i here."

"Dimitri i love you so much and you need to take care of the twins and Liss."

"Roza don't talk like that you are going to make it out ok this" in the back ground i heard Liss yelling

"NOOOO ROSE YOU ARE COMING BACK. DON'T STOP FIGHTING."

"Liss is right Roza we know where you are now and we are coming to get you."

"ok comrade " JAmes took the phone from me and he untied me and took me to a new room which look like a living room

"you ready to be awaken my dearest Rose"

"not really i don't want to be awaken i must rather DIE then be a strigoi "

"fine then Rose " he said and grabbed me and i look up to see the door burst open to reveal Dimitri, Abe, Christian, Eddie and bunch of Abe guardian's and they stared to beat down the other strigoi were falling dead until it was just James, me and Dimitri, Abe, Christian, Eddie and the other guardians ready to kill James for which i was happy about.

**DPOV**

i just killed the strigoi i was fighting and then i look and found Rose being held by James and i was so ready to kill him.

"James i will kill you for this. let Rose go now" i yelled.

"not going to happen." he said then he bit Rose on her neck and i saw the life start to leave her body and i ran at James but Eddie and Abe bet me too him and had Rose away from him and she look almost dead in Abe arm and i felt the tear running down my cheeks.

"no Roza don't leave my i need you stay with me."

"love you Dimit..." that when she passed out and James was look in handcuffs and was yelling about how we will regret this.


	13. Chapter 13

**DPOV**

James was in the car behind us with Abe and other morois. i so wanted to ripe him apart but Abe said that i need to be with Rosa and i knew he was right but. we got to the court hospital and Rose went right to a room and what being cared for. i went to the house to tell LIss and the twins that Rose was safe and take them to see her.

"Liss, Caitlin, Erik you here?"

"daddy where mommy?" my little girl came to see me and i look at her and smiled then Liss and Erik came around the corner. they all had tear stain on there cheek and their were red and puffy so i knew they have been crying a lot.

"she fine and at the doctor i cam to get you so you can se her" i told

"is she alright, what happen "

"she was bitten and lost almost all her blood and she was beaten up really bad" my voice broke "but she fine beside that" i told them and the twins look lost about what i said but Liss knew what it all mint she look horrified by it. we got into the car.

when we got to the hospital and went right to Rose's room to find the doctor running around in a frenzy, by the look on the doctor face i knew it was bad.

"Queen i need to speak to you, ... alone please " the doctor said and Liss nodded and went with him.

"kid why don't we go see grandpa and uncle Christian"

"no i want to see mommy" Caitlin demanded, she was so much like Rose.

"sweetie the doctor need to do to test on mommy and when they are done we will go see her for as long as you want ok. "

"fine" Caitlin said with a pouty face.

**LPOV**

i walk in to Rose's room and saw the Doctors and Rose she look pale like a ghost and then one of the doctor came up to me,

"Queen i need to speak to you, ... alone please " the doctor said i just nodded and followed him out.

"what is wrong " i ask him he look sad about the new he was going to tell me.

"Miss Hathaway has went into a coma and we are not sure if she will come out of it. she told us not to let you heal her because she didn't want you to waste your energy. when she talk she sound like she knew she was going into a coma. i know she has twins a boy and a girl. is where a way to tell the father about what is going on so he can take care of them until we know more or did you guy make plan incase something like this happened. i need to know because if there is no way we have to call child service to come and get then. i know this sound harsh but it protocol. i am sorry your majesty "

"we did have a plan i was to take care until she was well again. but their dad is here now and is with them. i will tell the rest of the family what you have told me. is their a daycare where the twins can go because i do not want then in the room when i tell everyone what has happen."

"yes it just 3 door down and it a very nice place. and there is one more thing, i hate to tell you this but if it comes to this we need to know who id in charge of the medical"

"i am not sure what you mean doctor? "

"i mean if it turn out the she is not coming back who is the one that make the choice to pull the plug. " i started to cry i could not even think about Rose dying.

"that would be me sir. " we had this take years ago when the twins were only a few days old.

_**FLASHBACK **_

_we were in the Rose's house it was about 3 days after rose went home from the hospital. _

"_Liss if something every happen to me i want you to take care of the twins and you can tell Dimitri that they are his but i want you to be the main guardian if i where to die. and i-"_

"_Rose nothing going to happen to you but i will."_

"_thank you Liss and one more thing promise me, if i go into a coma and the doctor determined me brain dead. don't let me stay on the breathing machine. pull the plug on me i don't want to be a vegetable" i just nodded at her and i hope that i would never have to do it. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"every well i will let you go. and i am really sorry about what had happen i know it hard but have faith from what i have heard about Miss Hathaway she is a fighter and she will get through this." after he left i just stayed in one place then i want to the room that everyone was in and i look at them how could i tell them that Rose might die. i broke down and started to cry. Christian ran over to me and just hug me and i cried.

i had finally stop and i ask a nurse to take the kid to the play room and they didn't want to go at first but the nurse told the twins there was ice cream and the follow. they are just like Rose.

i turn to face Eddie, Mia. Adrain, Dimitri, Abe, Janine, and Christian. they all look at me. then i told them what the doctor said about Rose and what he said about the twins and the pulling the plug. i could see Dimitri turn whiter as i told more. when i finish i was crying and so was Mia and Rose's mom. Eddie was comforting Mia and Abe was comforting Janine. christian was still hugging me.

"what do we do? did Rose even have a plan just incase this did ever happen?" Abe was the first to talk.

"i think i should be in charge of everything i am her mom. i will -"

"Janine she did have this all planed out. she told me what was to happen if this were to happen. she made this just a few days after the twins where born,"

"will what is the plan?" Abe ask. i look around and everyone had tears in there eyes and Dimitri was still pale white but he was crying.

"i was to take care of the twins, since Dimitri didn't know about them and she told me that i could tell him about it but i was to remain the permit guardian of them until they were 18" i said and it look like Dimitri was not back with us and he look sad that we was not to care for them when he was the only parent they had right now. "but as it is different now i will let Dimitri take them."

"thank you Liss but what about the plug thing who was in to decide that?" Dimitri was the one to ask.

"i am and i am going to keep that role. it was a written contract and it is legal and was singed by me and her and a lawyer, i am sorry guys and i promise i will not make this choice on my own i will talk to everyone about what to do if and only if it comes to that. she told me herself that she does not want to be a vegetable"

"we git it Liss and let hope it does not come to that." Abe said and every one nodded in agreement.

Dimitri was in a ball crying and was talking in Russian really fast and no one who what he was saying. we just sat there until a doctor told us we could go see her.

Dimitri went to go get the twin the rest went to see Rose.

Rose look like she was asleep. we all came to visit her Dimitri wanted to stay the whole time and he did i took the twins with me when i left and brought them back every day this went on for 3 week. and each day the doctor told us nothing had changed. Dimitri was slowing dying with Rose each day and all i could do was heal her but it was not working and the twin would sit on the Bed and talk to her about there day. Adrian would try to reach her in her dreams but got nothing.

i was sitting in the room alone with her because Dimitri and Christian took the twins to get lunch. i made Dimitri go telling him if anything happen i would call. but i had a little to no hope that something was going to change.

"rose wake up it been 3 weeks. we all need you. the twins keep asking when is mommy going to wake up and come home with us. think about them and wake up. i know you can do it." i look down and the tears feel from my eyes and i look at my 3 month belly and was rubbing my stomach thinking about how Rose need to wake up and be here to see my baby.

Dimitri and Christian and the twins came in and we all talk while the twins colored. we were talking about the twins and how Dimitri should take picture of them and send it to his family and tell them everything about what going on,

then Rose's heart rate monitor start to go off

we all look at it and then nurse rushed in and made us all leave Dimitri didn't want to leave Rose side but the nurse didn't let him in the room.

**HEY SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE SOONER I HAD MY FAMILY OVER AND MY COUSN BROUGHT HER NEW BABY OVER WHO ONLY A MONTH OLD AND SHE DESIDE THAT I WAS THE ONE WHO SHE WOULD FALL ASLEEP ON. SO AS SOON AS THE LEFT I WROTE THIS AND POSTED IT. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW OR LATER TONIGHT. **


	14. Chapter 14

**DPOV**

we had to leave Rose's room because something was wrong with her heart rate. we were all in the waiting room until the doctor could tell us what was happening. i was freaking out because i didn't know what the beeping noise mint and i just wanted to be in the room with her.

Caitlin and Erik was sleeping on my lap when Caitlin started to cry. she wakes up with her eyes wide and she had tears in them i was trying to comfort her but she would push me away.

"I WANT MY MOMMY" she was yelling not yetting anyone near her.

"MOMMY MOMMY" she was saying over and over. i didn't know what to do i was so lost because this was the first time this has happen. i felt like crying because i could not stop or help my daughter from crying or what ever she was afraid for.

"miss Dragomir- Ozera" a nurse says. Liss walk over to her and they are talking about what happen with Rose and i see Liss eyes widen and she fall to the ground crying. Christian also see this and walk over to Liss and pick her up and Liss tell him what the nurse told her and he was crying and hugging her. by what they look like i knew it was bad news. and i just fell to the floor and was crying. that when Liss walk over to me.

"Dimitri it going to be ok i can't believe that she- "

"HOW COULD THAT BE OK SHE DIED DIDN'T SHE. i just lost the love of my life again but this time i won't get her back." i yell the first part when i look up the twins where in shock and then i realize i just yelled that now everyone knows

"no she woke up that why her heart rate went out of rhythm because she was beathing on her own." i look at her gave a smile smile. but i couldn't believe what she just said and i ran to Rose room.

**RPOV**

i woke up to see the nurse putting a bright like in my face. and then yelling about something but all i wanted to see was my twins and Dimitri and everyones else. but the nurse told me i will be able to in a few minutes. i just let them do there stupid test on me then they left and i was alone.

about 5 minutes later Dimitri runs in.

"Dimitri are you ok?" when i look at him he was pale and look like he had not slept in a while.

"Dimitri what is wro-" i was cut off my him kissing me and he gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Roza don't ever do that again i was so worried about you then you went into a coma and the doctor said that you might not make it, i was so heart broken because i thought i lost you right after i just got you back please don't ever leave me again" he told me and kissed me with so much passion and love.

"i am sorry comrade how long was i in the coma for?"

"3 week and 2 days"

"what that long why didn't Adrian try to reach me in my dream like before or LIss get in my head and try to talk to me"

"they tried so many time and Liss healed you but your body was not working and the doctor said there was nothing they could do. i was so worried. CAitlin woke up today screaming for you and she would not let anyone near her i was so lost about what to do finally Erik woke up and hugged her and she finally clam down and knew that i could not raise them alone that you had to live and help me. i kept thinking if i lost you i would die and- "

"NO Dimitri even if i die you have to live on for the twins they would need you. promise me that. "

"ok i promise but don't die on me then. "

"i will try" just then my mom and dad ran in the room and my was was huge and Adrian, Mia, Eddie, Liss, and Christian ran into the room Liss hugged me and told me never to that to her again and i told her ok.

"where are my kid i wan to see them. now. and i want a chocolate donut too" every one laughed then LIss left and came back and had my twins. Erik and Caitlin ran to me crying. Dimitri pick them up and put the on the bed and i gave them and biggest hug ever.

"mommy i missed you. i had a bad dream then you were not there just like in my dream and i was so scared" she was crying even harder i thought to myself _this what Dimitri was talking about when he said she woke up crying and would not let anyone near her. _

"shhh baby it ok i hear now and everything is going to be ok." i told her and brought her close to my chest she put her head on my chest and listened to my heart beet just like when she was a baby.

Erik did the same just so he was close to me and i hugged them and did not let go. Dimitri came and got behind me and hugged me and was not about to let me go. Liss pulled out her iphone and took a picture of use and sent it to me.

about 3 hours after i woke up the doctor came in and told me that i cheek out ok and was able to go home tomorrow but take it easy.

"don't worry doctor i will make sure she does." Dimitri told him and he nodded and left.

"look like the twin have fallen asleep. why don't we take them home and let you get some rest and we will see you when you come home tomorrow." Liss said. and Christian nodded.

"ok LIss and nice little belly you got there" i told her and Christian was shaking his head at me.

"that not funny Rose."

"hey you told me the same thing when i was pregnant, so now were are even " we both laughed and she walk out with the twins. my mom and Abe started to talk with me about how was i feeling and stuff but then my mom and dad left. and slowly every one left but Dimitri.

"comrade why don't you go home and sleep."

"no i will not leave you again, i have not left you since you went into the coma. " will that explain a lot.

"fine why don't you come sleep with me on the bed it big enough for the both of us" he nodded and i moved over and gave him some room we both laid down and he was asleep so fast. i just laid there and watched him sleep thinking how hot he was when he was sleeping and soon i fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**RPOV**

i went home and Dimitri did not let me do anything for the first few week. it been a month since i left the hospital and now i back at the hospital. sigh why can't i stay out of this place, well the good thing is it not me who has to stay here it my mom.

We were at the part, me, Liss, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Dimitri, Adrian, my mom, dad, and the twins when my mom water broke and we all rushed to the hospital and now we all sit in the waiting room until we know what the baby is.

"Rose come sit down pacing will not make it go by faster" Dimitri told me. i nodded and sat down next to him. i look over at Liss and she is getting bigger and bigger by the day. she is about 5 months now, Liss want to find out what the gender is so she can start putting the room together but Christian doesn't want to know so they are auguring about it in the corner. through the bond i can tell Liss might win.

my dad is in the room with my mom and he said he was going to get us when it is over.

"little dhampir what do you think your mom going to have a girl or boy, let all take a bet."

"alright with me you guy in" i ask everyone they all nodded

"i think a boy" i said

"girl" Adrian said

"boy" Mia said

"girl and she is going to be just like Rose " Christian said

"i think Rose is right and i say boy" LIss said

"girl " Dimitri said

"girl"

"kid do you want to bet as well what do you think you grandma's baby going to be a girl or boy?" i ask the twins

"grandma have girl" CAitlin said

"no grandma has boy" Erik told us we all laughed at them. Dimitri look like he wanted to ask me something, but i just let it go he will tell me he wants to.

"liss what about you what do you think you are going to have?"

"i want a little girl, but Christian wants a boy. but we are going to have to wait until the next doctor appointment to see. "

"so you won the arguement then, hey you never know you might need up with wins like i did. " i giggled at Christian face he look scared. Liss notice to and start to laugh then the rest join in. i stop laughing to see the door open and my dad walks out.

"dad what is the baby girl or boy and is mom alright? "

"they are both fine and it a little boy, Jake Hathaway- Mazur " she said with a big smile.

"well can we go see them" i ask and dad nodded and i went to see my mom and baby brother. when i got to the room i saw my mom and the baby. i was standing next to my mom looking at my brother.

"do you want to hold your brother."

"ya" i pick him and and he was so cute not as cute at my kid when they were baby but almost. he was tan like me and had the same brown hair, his eyes was just like my moms she look a lot like my dad and it was scary to see how much they look like.

"hey little Jake i am your sister Rose and you have a niece and nephew who are two. and they want to meet you so bad" i was so busy talking to the baby that i didn't even see my dad and every one walk in.

"that no far how come she was able to hold him before i did. and i am the father." my mom just rolled her eyes at my dad, but the rest of us just laughed and i passed the baby to my dad. and started to talk to my mom about how thing went.

**DPOV**

i walked in to Roses mom room and saw Rose holding the baby and in my heart i saw sad because i was not here to see Caitlin and Erik that small. and i felt left out because i was not there the first two year of my own kids life. i thought to myself _i know how Abe felt when he was not in Rose's life for the first 18 years, _i wanted to be with my Roza and our kid a for ever and i was going to ask Rose to marry me when we were at the park. i had talk to her dad a few day before and he was ok with it. and gave me his blessing but told me if i hurt her he will kill me himself. and i believe him.

i also wanted to ask Roza if she would want more kids with me. i told my self if she does then i am going to be here the through the whole thing.

"Roza maybe we should get the twins home because they have fallen asleep" i told Rose as i look over at the twins who were passed out on the little couch in the room.

"ya your right and mom need to get her rest i know how it feels after you just gave birth" i tied not to let it show how much i wished i was here for Rose when she f=gave birth to the twins.

"i will grab Erik and you can carry Caitlin" she nodded at me and i pick him up and watched as Rose grab Caitlin. Liss was saying good bye to Abe and Janine. every one else had left. we walk to the house in silence. we got to LIss and Christian house and Rose gave LIss and award hug tring not to wake Caitlin or hurt Liss's baby.

"Rose i have something i want to ask you but i don't want you to get mad at me. and i don't know how you are going to react to it."

"comrade you can tell me and i promise i wont get to ma... ok sorry i can't promise that, but i will try. "

we had just put the twins in there rooms when i pulled the ring box out of my pocket. and started to ask her.

**RPOV**

Dimitri got something out of his pocket and i was trying to see what it was but he was good at hiding it from me.

"Rosemarie, i love you will all my heart and when you were taken bye James i felt like my heart broke in two. you will always be the my Roza and the love of my life. when you went into the coma and the doctor told us you might not come out of it. i felt like my world was dying and i was going to die right there with you and then you woke up and from then on i knew that if you are not by my side forever i will not be able to live with out you, so what i am trying to say is, will you marry me?" i could not speak or a minutes the i put my arms around his neck and kissed him

"yes i would love to marry you Dimitri. you are and will alway be the only guy in my life will beside Erik." we were still kissing when he lead me to my- our room and pulled me to the bed not breaking the kiss. i wanted to have sex with him but i was not sure if he wanted to. i broke the kiss and look in his eyes and saw love, passion and lust in his eyes and i could tell he wanted me just has bad i wanted him.

"Roza there is one more thing i want to ask you."

"what is it?"

"i want to have another baby with you and this time i am going to beside you through the whole thing and not leave you. can we have more kid."

"yes i would love to have more kid. let try and make one now." i said trying to seduce him and by what i could tell it work.

he took off my shirt and i took of his then his pants came off then mine. this went on until we both were naked and we had sex that night it was the greatest we have ever had. i fell asleep in his arms with him still inside me. it was the best night sleep i ever got since he left and came back.


	16. Chapter 16

**DPOV**

i just had the best night sleep. my life felt right. i have my Roza back and she is going to marry me and. we might have a another baby. i world felt right. i woke up the next morning with Rose in my arms and the twins in their rooms sleeping. it was early in the morning i was happy just to lay there all day and not do anything but i have two kid who want me. i walk into Erik room and i see him just waking up so i pic him and carry him to his sister room she was still fast asleep like her mom and i just left to let her sleep and me and Erik walk down stairs.

"hey my little man what do you want to do today?"

"i want to go to the park, daddy "

"ok well let get your sister up and dressed then we will go and we will have to wake up mommy too"

"ok daddy i want down." i set him down in the living room and put on spongebob. i walk up to get Caitlin. i walk into her room to find her gone she was not in her room, i started to panic and ran into Roza room to fine her in the bathroom with Caitlin.

i walk over to Roza and kissed her.

"Erik want to go to the park and i told him we can, so i will take Caitlin and Erik to get dress and you get dress then we will go." she nodded and i pick up Caitlin and called for Erik to get dress for the park he did. i dress Caitlin in a blue tank top and some jeans with her white vans. Erik was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt. i gave then some waffles while i went and got changed.

i walk into the room to see Rose in a black skinny jeans with a dark red shirt and she look beautiful. i put on some jeans and a white shirt.

"Roza, i love you."

"i love you to comrade." she said and smile at me. after the kid finished there breakfast we went to the park and Caitlin played in the sand with Rose while Erik played on the jungle gym. i help build a sand castle. after a while Caitlin went and played on the jungle gym. me and Rose sat on a bench.

"Rose i am so happy to have you back."

"me too can i ask you something Dimitri"

"yes anything my love "

"when you gave me the note one the day the twins where born why didn't you come see me face to face."

"because when i got the the hospital and found out that you where in there because you just had two kid i was heart broken and i was little pissed off that some other guy was able to touch you like that. and i didn't want to see you with your babies and know what i could never give you that and it made me heart broken so i left and i was planning never to come back just James said he wanted to go to court for Liss wedding. so i had to come and i knew i was going to see you and i was happy but then i remember the twins and i didn't want to go. but then i found out that they were mine and i felt so stupid that i left you that day. " i told her and i started to get tears in my eyes. when one fell off my cheek she wipe it away with her thumb.

"i see and thank you for tell me. now i know what i want to do."

"what is that" i ask confused.

"i know for sure hat me marrying you is the right thing to do and i would not able to live if i saw another girl in your arms"

"ya i am the same i would kill the other guy" she laughed at me and walk away i look at her confused she walk over to Erik and told him something and she and him walk back to me. she put her arm around him and kissed his cheeks.

"are you going to kill him now Dimitri cause i am in another guys arms?" o now i get what she is doing.

"no he don't count because he is my son." i smiled at him. she put him down and he ran back to play with his sister.

we stayed at the park for a while when we went home the twins were dirty from playing in the sand. so we gave then a bath and feed then some dinner and then we all watch a movie as one happy family.

**RPOV**

2 months after Jake was born my mom and dad had to go back to turkey for dad work so i said bye to them, they told me they will come back to visit as soon as they can and that to call then when me and Dimitri pick a date for the wedding.

Liss is about 8 months pregnant and they don't know what the baby gender is because every time they have a check up and try to find it gender the baby is not in the right placement to tell. At the 6 month check up, the nurse was worried about something she ran and got the doctor and Liss freak out thinking something was wrong and started to cry and Christian was also scared and was trying so hard not to cry and be strong for Liss but he was breaking. thinking something was wrong, and that it might kill Liss or the baby or even both, which freak him out more. when the doctor came in to the room and look at the screen and then look at Liss and Christian and told them every thing is fine and the **babies **were perfectly heathy and Liss was prefect as will Liss relaxed but Christian was frozen. that when it click in Liss head that the doctor said Babies as in more then one. she was having twins. after a while Christian was so happy about it. when he told the rest of us we all laughed at Liss and Christian.

me and Dimitri have been living to together and we have been trying to have another baby. i ant one and so does Dimitri. Erik and Caitlin both want a baby sister or brother.

i was lying in bed with Dimitri who was sleeping and the twins here asleep to. i look over i the clock and it said 12:00. all of a studden i felt like some one punched me in thr gut and i jumped out of bed ran to Liss house because something was wrong when i got there Christian was running to the car.

"THEY BABIES ARE COMING WHAT DO WE DO!" i slapped him to get him to clam down and help him get Liss in the car and Christian drove while i sat in the back with Liss. she look like she was in a lot of pain when i contraction hit her it also hit me. sometime i hate the bond. it was the same thing that happen to her when i went in to labor.

"sometime Liss i hat the bond, like right now cause i can feel the contraction" she smile at me we finally got to the hospital and they took Liss to a room until she was ready to deliver. that when i realize that i didn't tell Dimitri that i left. oops.


	17. Chapter 17

**DPOV**

i woke up to find Rose gone and i look around to see if she was in the bathroom but she was not there. i got up and grab my phone hoping she has hers because she does not leave with out it. but when i called her phone i heard her phone ring and i look over to see it on the table. i started to panic thinking someone came into the house and took her i ran down the stairs to find the door left open and i started to freak out more. that when i saw Eddie running toward the house.

"Dimitri thank god you are up"

"Rose called me and told me she is at the hospital because -" i cut him off my mind was screaming why was my Roza in the Hospital what happen and why didn't i wake up i can't lose her.

"why what happen? is she ok?"

"clam down Rose is fine it Liss who is in the hospital, she having her babies igh now and Rose told me to come get you." i felt a wave of relief come over me Rose is fine.

i ran upstair up on some jeans and random t-shirt. then woke up Erik and Caitlin and grab the first set of clothes i could find for them and got in the car with them in the back in their car seats and i drove Eddie grab shot gun and we went to the hospital. i walk in with Erik and Caitlin walking behind me and i saw Roza i was even more relieve to see her and know that she was alright. i went over and hugged her

"don't do that again tell me next time. i was so worried when i woke up and found you gone. i thought someone came into the house and took you again."

"sorry comrade i just felt the pain and knew what was happening. i promise i won't do it again."

"ok how is Liss doing?"

"good she just started to push it won't be long now."

"that good." i said to her i was holding her by the waist and the twins were still sleeping on Eddie laps while Mia was talking about something.

**RPOV**

i felt the first baby be born and i was pulled into Liss head i saw them hold up the first baby and it was a girl. after a few minutes the second baby was born and it was a boy. Liss sent me a message though the bond and that when i was pulled into my own head.

_Rose i know you were there in my head and know what the babies are but don't tell anyone yet._

_ok won't Liss and congrats a baby girl and boy just like me only reverse (don't know if i said this or not but rose had her baby boy first then the girl)_

_ya lol thank Rose i will see you soon ok_

_ok Liss._

"well guys Liss had her babies and they are so cute"

"how do you know what they look like?" i gave Adrian the look like really man i went into her head.

"oo ya the bond so what did she have 2 girl or 2 boy or one of each tell us" Adrian begged.

"nope not tell Liss told me not to tell you" Eddie was smiling and started to walk over the twins had woken up and are ready to meet their new cousins. i grab them and hugged them and we walk to Liss room. when we got there Liss was holing one and Christian had the other. Christian look like he was in heaven holding his little baby and Liss had a big smile on her face. through the bong i could feel so much happiness and joy to have her babies with her.

"so Liss are you going to tell every one else what you had or do i" i said to her

"no i will. i had a boy and a girl. Christian has the little girl and i am holding the boy "

i started to talk to Mia about something cause she look like she was hiding something form every one and by the look of it Eddie didn't know what is was either, and he didn't like not know what was wrong.

"Mia what are you hiding and don't lie to me" i said to her bluntly

"no i am scared to tell every one because they might get mad at me."

"i don't think anyone could and look at Eddie do you really want him to keep worrying about whatever you are hiding. don't hide stuff from you soon- to- be- husband."

"i really want to tell him. but i scared he will be mad. can i whisper it in you ear."

"sure" i bent down so my ear was right by her and she told me,

"i am pregnant." i look at her with a big smile on my face

"you really need to tell him he is going to be so happy. "

"are you sure Rose."

"yes tell him look at him and how he look with Christian baby he will be so happy. "

"ok i will." she said and walk over to Eddie and whispered in him ear that she is pregnant. and he was so shocked he fainted to the floor. lucky before Mia told him he gave the baby girl back to Christian. then Mia told ever one else and we were all happy for her Liss gave her a hug then Adrian and Christian and even Dimitri. i was watching when a big feeling of nauseous hit me and it was not the strigoi nauseous but the sick feeling.

i ran out the room and i could hear Dimitri yelling my name with worry. i went to the first bathroom i found and threw up i had just stop when there was a message coming into my mind through the bond.

_Rose are you alright, what wrong do you want to heal you._

_no i fine i will be back in a minute tell Dimitri to watch the kid for a second. tell him that i went to get the twins some food._

_ok i told me but he could tell that it was a lie, well some of it._

_it ok Liss_

i walk to the nurse station and asked if the sold pregnancy test she said yes and handed me one i went back to the bath room and peed on the test and wait a few minutes and sure in enough it was positive.

i was happy and i sent a message to Liss.

_hey Liss tell Dimitri that i am on my way back._

_ok are you sure you are ok and don't want me to heal you, i can if you want_

_Liss you can't heal what i have._

_yes i can, why do you say i can't_

_Liss it because i am pregnant, o what ever you do don't i repeat don't tell Dimitri_

_ok ok i got it Rose o and he saw my expression on my face and is even more worried then before i can't wait to se it after you tell him._

after that i went to the dinning hale and grab 3 donuts and went back to the room Dimitri was sitting on the couch looking scared the twin were coloring and Adrian was flirting with one of the nurse Eddie was still passed out, i laughed at him in my head. and Mia was sitting next to him so that Eddie head was on her lap. when i walk in to the room Dimitri head snap up and look at me. i gave the twins the donut. and went and sat down next to Dimitri.

**so i need help with names for Liss and christian babies. and there is only 3 more chapter left in the story. but i might write a squeal. ldk yet let me know if you think i should and what name should i use for the new babies**


	18. Chapter 18

**DPOV**

Roza came in with the donuts and sat next to me and ate in silence. i was worried because when she ran off then i saw Liss face and it was not a good expression but as soon as hit her face it was gone and i knew Rose told her not to tell me something. just because i don't know what it is does not mean i wont try to find out. but i will not be able to here because before i could someone asked a question to Liss.

"hey Liss you never said what the names are." Mia said.

"ya and you have been blocking me about that and i don't like it now spill" my Rose said.

"ok i tell but Rose you might not be happy with it." she gave Rose a smile and continued. "the boy name is Andre Allen Dragomir-Ozera and the baby girl name is Rhea Rosemarie Dragomir-Ozera"

"Liss you should have not named her after me what happen if she turns out to be like me. and i don't deserve that."

"yes you do Rose, you have saved my life so many time and put your own life in danger and almost died several time and you are my sister." i cringe when she said Rose has almost died, i did not like the thought of a world with out my beloved Roza

"fine you have mad your point and thank you LIss you are my sister to." Rose got up and gave her a big hug.

"there is one more thing Rose" Rose look at her she was confused by what Liss said.

"what more is there?"

"you are there Godmother, to both of them. just like i am to your twins its only fair" LIss said with a smile.

"poor you little dhampir you have your work cut out for you." Adrian said

"o really i am not the one who going to babysit them and my twin when me and Dimitri have to work and Liss and Christain have stuff to do. and that is what you get for being unemployed." i saw adrian look of fear and i had to chuckle at him. then Rose and Liss look at me. and i knew that look form Rose it mean i am in trouble.

"oo don't you start to laugh now because when Adrian can't do it and you have the time off it up to you."

"that fine i love to spend time with my kids and Liss babies are not going to be much trouble. "

"that what you think comrade. but you will learn. just don't fall asleep again" sigh she had to bring that up again. everyone laughed Eddie was just waiting up.

"what happen to me?" he ask. Mia look at him

"don't you remember i told you i was pregnant. then you fainted" she told him and he remember it now and he had the biggest smile on his face and he kissed Mia and hugged her close. it made me think of how i wish i was here when Rose was pregnant the first time.

after a while of talking to every one about the babies the twins where asleep and me and Rose that it time to go on home and when we get there i going to ask Rose what happened.

we had just got home and walk in to our room after putting the twin in there PJ and then in bed. Rose was on the bed already.

"Roza what happen today at the hospital you just ran out of the room and don't lie to me i know something happen it was all over Liss face today?"

"Dimitri, it was nothing i just told her through the bond that we have pick a date for the wedding." i didn't believe her because she told Liss that when we first picked the date. we had pick June 14th 2011(i am writing this as if it was 2010 in late July)

"ya that a lie Roza i know you better then that, now tell me the truth. "

"i don't what to talk about it now Dimitri i am tried. i well tell you everything in the morning i promise."

"fine and you better if you don't i am going to sleep over at Eddie house until you tell me" that got her attention she sat up and look at me in the eyes and told me,

"fine i pinkie promise i will ell you what happen when we get up tomorrow." good and then we fall asleep.

**UNKNOWN POV**

i walk into the jail where Tasha Ozera was, because i had information to give her. she told me to keep tabs on some people like, Rosemarie hathaway, Dimitri Belikov, and her nephew and his wife. today i had found out that Rosemarie has to kid twins and that they were Dimitri. i know that Tasha will not be happy. and i also found out that Christian and Liss had a set of twins today and that should make her happy.

i got to her cell and compelled the guards to let me talk to her alone.

"my good friend, what do you new do you bring me now. it been a while since you told me about Rose had twins kids and that my nephew and queen Liss got married what has happen now." when she said Rose's name she said it with pure hatred. and she was not happen the last time when i told her that she had twins.

"today i bring good and bad new and also some new that you will be really happy about."

"tell me the good news then the really good new then bad"

"Queen Liss and your nephew Christian had a set of twins to day, a girl and boy. there names are Andre Allen DRAGOMIR-Ozera, Rhea Rose DRAGOMIR-Ozera. the really good news is that Dimitri Belikov is back in court and it not leaving anytime soon he had not yet been given a charge. his last charge is in jail for kidnapping Rose. Rose is fine and back home with her kids and -" i was cut off.

"fuck why couldn't he just killed her. that want i want to do for taking my Dimika from me. and she has no right to have kids. i feel sorry for there dad because he mush be stupid and desperate to have sex with Rose"

she was not going to like what else i have to tell her.

"do you want to hear the bad new know?"

"yes what is it. "

"i found out who the father of the twins is. the twins father is Dimitri. i have look at the test result and redid the test twice there is no mistake about it. and that is why Dimitri is not going to leave court. and i have heard that they plan to get married in June." i saw the look of hatred and angry flash in her eyes.

"noo those kid should of been mine i am the one who was suppose to give Dimika a family no that blood whore, i will kill her for this" i could see her planing a way to get out and kill Rose.

"o you may leave not being me more new and soon i must get out of here and see the new addition to the family"

"yes my lady" and with that i left her so she can plan as i walk by the guards the nodded to me and went back to guarding Tasha in her sell and will not even remember me being there, then again who would thing a guy like me would go see Tasha. no one that is who

**hey sorry it took a while for me to write a new chapter, but i went to comic-con on saturday and stayed at my cousin house, until sunday night , i didn't get home until after dinner and then it was like 10:00 and i was to tired to write i promise i will post then next chapter tomorrow.**


	19. Chapter 19

**RPOV**

i woke up earlier then normal, i knew it was because i was pregnant again it always happen when i was pregnant with the twins. i look over and saw Dimitri sleeping peacefully. he going to make me tell him today and i know i have to. i don't know why i am afraid to tell him it not like he going to be mad and leave me, and this time he will be here for every thing. so why am i so afraid to tell him. he going to be so happy when he hears about it. i need to make sure i go see the doctor soon to find out how fall along i am. just then the feeling of morning sickness got to me and i jump out of bed trying not to wake Dimitri because me throwing up is something i don't want him to see.

i ran into to bathroom and started to puke my brains out when i heard someone come into the bathroom and hold my hair for me a rub my back. i look up to see Dimitri with a look of total worry and fear on his face i mentally laugh at him.

**DPOV**

i was woken up by the sound of running then throwing up and i look over to see Rose was gone. i got up and went to the bathroom and i found her she was throwing up a lot and i was worried that something was wrong i just held her hair and let her finish when she was down she washed her mouth and brushed her teeth

"so are you going to tell me what wrong or do i have to live with Eddie until you, or somebody else tells me?"

"you really want to know?"

"yes Roza i love you and if something is wrong i want to help and fix it i don't like seeing you like this"

"you might want to get use to it. it going to keep happening for a while." ok i was so confused now and i knew my face gave it away

"comrade i am pregnant again." i felt so many emotion go through me, i was happy, surprised, shocked, scared, etc but most of all i was so happy.

"Roza are you sure, i-i-i. omg your dad is going to kill me i broke the promise to him" i said that last part in a whisper but Roza heard it.

"what promise to my dad?"

"i made a promise saying that i will not get you pregnant until after we were married and look what happen you are pregnant and we are not even married we still have a little less then a year until we are."

"don't worry about my dad i won't let him do anything to you. and it my choice, life and he has no say what we do " i gave her the look of are-you-sure she nodded. we went down stair to cook some breakfast for the twins when they get up.

"Roza when should we tell everyone?"

"not sure will Liss already knows and Adrian might because he gave me a the look like the last one and before we left he told me knows."

"what i am not the first to know, that not fair. then again i can't saw that you told them before me. cause Liss must have know because of the bond and Adrian because of your aura "

"ya that is true i think we should tell the twins when they get up in a few as long as you are ready for the question of '_where do babies come from' _" i was not ready to answer that question at all.

"we should tell them but i am not ready for the question. what are we going to tell them?" i ask her

"easy we are going to tell them the same thing Liss mom told mer and her when we were younger."

"which is what Roza"

"that the stork bring them. and they know what the baby are in the stomach because of Liss. "

"ok here they come" we look up to see them walking down the stair looking confused.

"mommy you not in bed when we went there. why"

"sorry sweetie me and daddy got up to make you breakfast."

"what we got?" Ask Caitlin she was just like her mom and cam eat a lot. Erik was the same but did not each as much.

"daddy made pancakes with chocolate chips in them" Rose said and put a plate in front of each of the twins and there eye went wide and started to gobble the food down. Rose and me got our plates and started eating.

**RPOV**

i had to laugh my kid eat like me. after i had eating 2 plate full of pancakes. i look over at Dimitri and nodded to him. he knew what it mint that it was time to tell the twins about me being pregnant. i hope it goes will.

i sent Liss a message in the bond knowing that she was up feeding her new borns

_Hey Liss how it going_

_shut up Rose i will never make fun of how you look when your twin were first born. how were you able to get up every 4 hours and feed them and was still able to sleep. i have Christian to help me and we both are so tired. _

_it easy Liss you have to sleep when they do. and you and Christian need to take turn getting up in the middle of the night. _

_ok we will try that. and have you told Dimitri yet about you being pregnant again?_

_ya i told me he was so happy now were are about to tell the twins i hope they are happy about it. _

_they will be and will i see you in a few hour for you guard duty. even though i am just going to stay home because i don't have to go to court for a few months._

_ya i will be over at like 12, is that good. _

_ya that fine hey i have to go Rhea won't stop crying. _

_ok look luck and i will be over soon to help. _

_thank you. love you_

_love you too Liss_

"hey kid me and your daddy have something to tell you."

"what is it mommy" Erik said with a mouth full of food.

"Erik don' talk with your mouth full. " Dimitri said to him he nodded at him

"sorry daddy"

"mommy what is it" Caitlin said.

"will you are going to have a new baby sister or brother in a few months" i saw there eyes go wide and a big smile on there little face it was so cute

"yea" the both said. when they finished eating the when and watch some TV.

"Dimitri i have to work at 12 and you have work at 2 right. so i was going to take the twins with me because i am just going over to Liss and they can play over there while i guard Liss. "

"ok that fine Roza, Christian want to go do something without me then we are going back to his house so i will see you there"

"what does he want to do, that you can't go with him, or is it something that he is doing and you don't want to go because it does not sound like you because the Dimitri that i know would never leave his charge alone "

"ok it something that he that it would not be a good idea if i go and since it is a court i feel safe with him going and his other guardian is going so it is safe."

"ok what ever will i am going to go get ready " he nodded at me and went and sat dowm to watch whatever the twins were watching.

_hey Liss have you told pryo that i am pregnant again _

_ya sorry he made me after you guys left last night. _

_it ok i was just wondering do you know where he is going today. _

_no i was wondering that to does Dimitri know_

_no Christian said that he didn't want him to go with him. i don't like this. he is up to something. and i want to know what. _

_me too and i will make him tell me whne he get back because i can as his wife and his queen. _

_lol wow you have changed. i am getting ready to go to your house. how are the twins doing. _

_don't ask Rhea wont stop crying and i have no idea what to do. _

_ok don't worry i will be there in 5 minutes. _

i walk back down stair to find the twins hugging Dimitri for dear life.

"hey Dimitri since the twins are not ready to go can you bring them with you at 2 when you go to Liss house."

"ya that fine. you kid hear that it just going to be me and you for some time"

they just cheered and laughed.

"will fine i see how it is well them i am leaving"

"bye mommy i love you" Caitlin said to me.

"bye bye mama" Erik said.

"bye Roza i love you be safe. "

"bye guy and i will. see you at 2"

i left and went to Liss house to find Rhea still crying and Liss look like she was on the brink of tears as will Christian saw me

"hey Rose will i am leaving and see you at two"

"where are you going that you didn't want Dimitri to go with you."

"none of your business Rose."

"Christian, honey where are you going?" Liss ask with the sweet voice.

"i can't tell you, because if i do you will not be happy about it."

"christian i am your wife and i love you please tell me, i want to know."

"i can't tell you yet but i will then the time is right. you just have to trust me."

"i do but i am still worried." i could feel the worry through the bond and the look on Christian face he was sad and really wanted to tell her where he is going. after the saud good bye to each other and kissed he left and i pick up Rhea and rocked her back and forth. she stop crying and feel asleep Liss look at me with shock in her eyes.

"how did you do that"

"easy Liss you just need to put there ear to your heart and they will stop cry. because the sound of the heart beat clams them down."

"thanks and i going to have to tell Christian that." you could see how tired she was.

"liss why don't you take a nap and i will be hear when you wake up and if the babies start to cry i will take care of it you just sleep"

"thank you Rose." she went to bed and soon i could tell she was fast asleep and i sat down in the leaving room an watch some TV.

**where is Christian going and why is he not telling anyone about it. **


	20. Chapter 20

**CPOV**

i knew i was going to have to tell Liss where i am going, but with everything my Aunt Tasha has done i don't think it a good idea to say it now. i didn't what Dimitri to go because Tasha was still in love with him and i did not want anything bad to happen.

Tasha, did kill the queen and tried to shot the love of my life, but lucky Rose saved her which mint that Tasha shot Rose the one i now call a sister. i am still mad at her and will never forgive her but i believe she had a right to know about my kids being born. because until Liss and me got married and was able to start a family she was the only family i had.

i finally got to the prison and told the guard who i was and who i wanted to see. at first he was not going to let me in, but then i told him she was my aunt. she said ok. i walk over to her sell and look in she was in a small room it had a bed and a bathroom that was open so anyone could see what she was doing. when i got to her sell she was on her bed.

"Aunt Tasha?"

"Christian, how are you what bring you here. is something wrong?"

"no everything it just perfect i just wanted to tell you that i have a new family. me and Liss got married and just yesterday Liss gave birth to a set of twins, a girl and boy. we named them Andre Allen Dragomir-Ozera and Rhea Rose Dragomir-Ozera"

"that wonder full i am so happy for you. what do the look like? "

"will Andre has my black hair but Liss jade green eyes. and Rhea had Liss blond hair with my blue eyes."

"i can't wait to meet them you and Liss are going to have to come see me with them and Rose and Dimika can bring their twins i would love to mint them as will" what she just said confused me how does she know Rose has kids with Dimitri.

"how do you know about Rose and Dimitri twins." i saw look that mint she let something slip that was not suppose to. i thought to my self i have to thank Rose for teaching me how to read people expression later.

"o you hear thing when the guardian talk about thing that are happing. so when will i be able to see your twins i can't wait to see them. " me and Liss have talk about if we should let Tasha see them Liss thought it might be ok because she is the only family i have. but it was me who did not want them near her, not after what she has done.

"you will never see them. not after what you put us through and i have come to tell you that i don't want to hear from you again and this is going to be my last visit. bye Tasha."

"what do you mean last visit. and it Aunt Tasha i am your aunt weather you like it or not."

"no you are not i am done with all the pain you put me and my family through. and yes Rose is my family along with her kids and mine." and i left i could hear Tasha yelling in the back round for me to come back but i knew i did the right thing with taking her out of my life. when my kids get old and will be able to understand, what Tasha has done then i will tell them about her. i knew that when they go to school they will learn of the one who killed the last Queen. and that is when i will explain everything to them.

i walk back to the house and walk in i saw Rose watching TV and Liss no where to be seen. it confused me

"hey Rose where is Liss?"

"hey sparky Liss is asleep and the twins are asleep as will i told Liss to go to bed because she did not look to good. but that was like..." she look over at the clock on the TV " 3 and half hours ago."

"ok thanks. what are you watching"

"don't laugh at me for this i am watching Phineas and Ferb the twins like it and when they watch it, it got me hooked, ok"

"hahaha wow Rose don't feel bad when they are over here we watch it to and i too like the show." she laughed at me i went to sit next to her and we watched the show for a while then Liss game downs stairs

**LPOV**

i woke up 3 1/2 hours after Rose told me to go to bed i walk down the stiar to find Christian and Rose watching Phineas and Ferb i had to laugh at them. they had heard me laugh and look at me.

"some time i wonder who the kid are in this family because the way it look now i would saw it you too."

"who know you like this show to Liss don't lie i know because the bond is saying it right now." Rose said then Christian got up and came over to me and gave me a big hug and a kiss on the lips.

"i love you Liss."

"i love you too. can i please know where you went this morning." he nodded and was about to speak when the front door open it Dimitri and the twin who ran over to Rose and started to tell her about how Dimitri burned the toast that they were going to eat with there lunch.

"wow comrade i thought you know how to cook and were good at it. i guess i was wrong" we laughed and rose went to hug Dimitri so sat next to her on the couch and me and Chriatian sat together while the twins were on the floor watching the TV.

"so Christian where did you go?"

"i went to see Tasha. and i felt that she had a right to know about our twins being born and she wanted to know when we are going to bring them to see her then she said something about Rose's kid which surprise me but she said that the other guardian where talking about it and she know that Dimitri is the father and wanted to see them as well i told her that she was-" he got cut off by Rose.

**RPOV**

"i don't mind you taking your twins to see her but there it no way in H-E-L-L i am taking my kids to see her not after she tried to kill me." i had to spell out the word hell because of the twins.

"would you let me finish Rose. "

"sorry sparky"

"as i was saying i told her she was no longer my family and was not ever going to see my kid because of what she did to everyone. and she was not happy with me and i told her that i am not going to visit her ever again" wow what Chriatian said surprise me by the look on everyone face they had the same thought expect Liss through the bond i felt sadness and remorse.

"Christian i didn't know you where going to tell her all that i know we talk about letting her see the twins but i know i was ok with them seeing her because she is the only family you have, but i see know that you really don't want them to meet her. and i respect you choice on this"

"Liss she is not my only family, i have you my beautiful wife, two perfect kid and a sister and a brother who i love,"

"who is this sister and brother of yours and do we ever get to meet them" i knew Christian was talking about me and Eddie but i just wanted to make fun of him.

"very funny Rose and i also have a soon to be brother in law, and cousins i have all the family i ever need right here." after he fished Liss was about to kiss him when the twins started to cry.

"look like the babies are up. " i said and Liss and Christian went up stair and brought them down and feed then then we all ate and talk about mine and Dimitri wedding and my new baby. the next few months are going to be great.

live could not get any better. and nothing could go wrong.

or so i thought...

**they so i was going to end this at 20 chapters but i still need to finish up something so i am going to add some more chapter and there might me a squeal to this i am not sure yet.**


	21. author note

**sorry guy i am not going to be able to write for a little while. my older brother crashed on his dirt bike yesterday and he had to have surgery to put a 18inch medal rode in his leg because he broke his femur and his thumb and he dose not know what happen of what year it is, he thinks it 2008 it really freaks me out when he look at him confused becausehe has to satay at the hospital untill tuesday. and when he comes home i have to be the nurse and help him get up and walk because he can't. **

**sorry i know you don't want to hear my problem. but i will try to write when i can. but i don't know ow often i will be able to. **


	22. Chapter 21

**was able to write some when i got home form the hospital. my bro is doing better. thank to all the people who commented on my last chapter AN.**

**RPOV**

the last couple of month went by fast. i help Liss with the twins and some of her queen paper work and she put my on leave. i was now 8 and half months pregnant and look like a whale. for the last month i have been craving any type of mexican food and Dimitri is so good at getting what i want i love him for it. Caitlin and Erik are watching spongebob and Liss and her twins are over. 2 month ago i found out i am having twins again. but i don't what to know what sex they are until they are born. Dimitri wanted to know right then but i said no he has to wait. Liss has been in a decorating mode for the last 2 week she has set up everything i need in the new twins room. Erik and Caitlin are still in there room and the twins are in the room next to Caitlin i was so happen that the house Liss made me get had so many extra room. each of the kid has it own room but i told Dimitri that if he get me pregnant again the kid are going to have to share.

"mommy can i have a fuit (fruit spelled it that on prepose )cup"

"she Erik hun do you want one to?" he nodded. "ok why don't Erik you go ask Liss to get you guys one ok." he nodded and left i could not believe that tomorrow the twins were 3. it made me sad and happy. a little while later Erik came out with 2 fruit cups and gave one to Caitlin and sat back down watching the show.

"Caitlin what do you say to Erik"

"thank you brother. i love you"

"me to sissy" he said and gave her a hug it was so cute. Liss came in and notice i had a big smile on my face.

_ok what did i miss_

_it was so cute Caitlin said thanks to Erik for the fruit cup and she told him 'i love brother' and he said me to sissy and gave her a hug._

_dang and i missed it. i can't wait until Rhea and Andre are like that._

she said in the bond and look down at Rhea with a big smile she walk back to the bedroom with her and put her down for her nap. i was wondering when Dimitri was going to be home. him and Christian went shopping for the twins birthday party tomorrow. he said he wanted to get them a gift.

as i was just finished my thought Christian walk in the door with 4 bags and Dimitri had the same amount. he look at me and i just shook my head. i look over at the clock it said it was 3 in the afternoon and i knew it was time to go home and get diner started.

"Roza how are you feeling? are the twins being good?"

"which one? because Erik and Caitlin were perfect angles but the to in here" i said as i rubbed my fat belly "were kicking me all day"

"sorry Roza " he said and started to rub my belly as well. then the babies kick his hand which put a bigger smile on his face.

"comrade, are you happy to be here through the pregnancy thing with all the cravings and the mood swing."

"very and i am still mad at my self for leaving the first time. i will never be able to be with twin set 1 when they were newborns and it make me sad i am just happy i will be here for twin set 2" twin set 1 is the new nickname that Christian came up with for Erik and Caitlin because after the two new babies we won't be able to call them the twins because we will have two sets.

"come on kid and Dimitri it time to head on home. we have a big day tomorrow. but i can't remember why"

"mommy it our birthday tomorrow that why" Eric and Caitlin said.

"oo right, silly kid i knew that i was just testing you."

she smiled at me and ran to give Liss and Christian a hug good bye and we all left. we got to the house and Dimitri started to cook while i gave the twins a bath and got them in there PJs we went downs stair to find Dimitri had made chicken and rice. we all ate and went to bed. i tuck Caitlin in and Dimitri tuck in Erik. once we were down we went to our room and i got on my PJs and so did Dimitri i curled up in his arm and went to sleep. know we have to get up early for the party. it was the first one the kids are going to have with Dimitri. for some reason i kept thinking about our wedding that was coming up in 4 months.

**DPOV**

when we got into bed Roza had a wried look.

"Dimitri i can't believe the twin are 3 tomorrow. soon they will be going to school and then Caitlin will be coming home for a break telling us she has a boyfriend. " i froze when she said that i was not going to let Caitlin or the new babies have a boyfriend until they were 25. "then Caitlin will tell us she getting married and then it starting a family and watch about the two babies in my belly now. it will be the same thing. and in like 15 year both Caitlin and Erik are going to be graduating for school and leaving to guard their own mori. they are going up to fast." she said and she started to cry. i jest held her.

"don't worry Roza. my daughters will not date until they are 25 at least. "

"Dimitri, think about it Caitlin look a lot like me and you saw me when i was 17 she going to have the boys ll over her when she is like 15. i know this. it was the same thing for me." i growled at the thought of any other man looking at my Roza.

"will if they start to do that i am going to buy a shot gun. and then they will stay away form her. and i know Christian will be doing the same thing to protect his baby girl. Eddie will be helping us because Rhea and Caitlin are like his own. Adrian might help but i am don't know for sure." she laughed at me.

"what ever you say comrade. you know we still don't have any names pick out for the new babies." i nodded and though about it.

"i like Diana Lana Belikov for a girl. and i know you are going to hate it but i want to name the boy, if we have a boy, Dimitri Jordan Belikov" i was not happy i did not want my son to be named after be but i could tell Rose really wanted it and i could not tell her no.

"i love the girl name and fine we can name it Dimitri jr it one turns out to be a boy. on what about if its two girls or two boys we need one more name for each."

"ya i know and i working on that."

"what about Raisa for a girl but i don't know about a middle name."

"i got it Raisa Olena Belikov" she said

"i love it thank you for using my mom name. now all we need it another boy name... how about Alek lev Belikov " i said.

"i love it. now let get some sleep be have a big day tomorrow." i nodded and put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me and some we both fell asleep.

only if i knew how big of the day it was really going to be.


	23. Chapter 22

**hey my brother is home from the hospital and is doing better. he can't walk and will not be able to put any weight on his leg for the next 8 months... some one shot me now. thank god class start soon. **

**DPOV **

i woke up earlier then normal and was shock to find Roza not in bed with me. then i heard the shower. she got out soon after i woke up and walk in the room with a bra and undies on only. i went over to her and started to kiss her on her neck and moved to her jaw and finally to her lips.

"no no comrade we have to wake up the kids and today it all about them. they grew up to fast." i giggled at my Roza, she was so soft when it came to the twins. i was rubbing her very big belly when i felt one of them kick and it was a hard one. look like their going to have a kick just like their mom.

"fine and i know i am about to get in the shower, did save me any hot water?"

"you know i never do. but this time i did so be happy." she smiled. i walk out of the bed room to take my shower and as smiling the whole time about how lucky i was. i have the most beautiful soon to be wife and 2 kid that i love so much and the icing on the cake was that Roza, my Roza was pregnant again and i was about to be come the parent to 2 set of twins.

**RPOV**

today was Caitlin and Erik 3 birthday. July 24th. i started to think about all that have happen this year. with Dimitri coming back into my life and now i am pregnant again. it has been one hell of a year. but from now on every thing is going to be better. i can feel it in my bones. i went over to the dresser and pulled out a dark purple dress. it was a low cut in the breast area to show off my boobs and i knew it would drive Dimitri crazy seeing me in it. it came to my knees. it was a plain but nice dress. when Dimitri finally got out of the shower. he put on a pair of black jeans and a light blue t-shirt. he look so sexy in it. he finally look at me and his eye went wide and i saw love and lust in them. i knew exactly what he was thinking. he he my plan worked.

we went into the girls room to wait them up for the morning breakfast before we go the the park to have the party with everyone. this is the one day where i am able to cook. and the twins love it when i do. poor Dimitri he dose not know, but he will.

i look at the clock and it said it was 8 in the morning. me and Dimitri walk into Caitlin room first and sang happy birthday to her and she woke up and hugged her little cat stuff animal. she has a thing for cats, i don't know why. once she was up we walk into Erik room and did the same thing and he woke up with a big smile and was happing hugging his stuff dinosaur that i got him last Christmas. we walk down stair into the kitchen Dimitri was about to start making food when Erik said something to him.

"no daddy, mama makes brakefast "

"ya mama make it." he look at me with little hurt in his eyes and a lot of confusion.

"Dimitri today is the one day i am able/ aloud to cook and i am only able to do breakfast and the cake for the party. it how it goes on the 24 of July each year." the twin just nodded at him

"ok then cook away. and i am going to sit here and watch. to make sure you and the babies stay safe." i nodded at him and he gave my belly a quick rub and i got a kiss then he went to sit down next to Caitlin.

i had just finished cooking the toast when Liss and Christian come over with their kid and the sat down to wait for us i put the kid in the bath and once that was done Dimitri dressed Erik in a cute little outfit, while i put Caitlin in her blue dress. after we were all set to go. Me, Dimitri,Liss, Christian and our kid went to the park found a bench and set up the food and stuff. after about 20 minutes Adrian showed up with 2 bags a blue one and a purple one. soon after Eddie and Mia came and Mia was waddling because he was about 8 months pregnant. she look good and Eddie had the bags for the twins. he was not letting Mia do much these days and last but not least my mom and dad showed up with my baby brother jake who was now about 10 month old. he was staring to craw and that was making my mom and dad run after him.

Dimitri family sent gift and were sad that they could not come to visit and could not wait for us to go see them in about 4 months for the wedding. everyone was going. Liss was my maid of honer and Mia was a bridesmaid. Eddie and Christian was Dimitri grooms men. it was all set and ready to go. the only thing we needed to do was ship the dresses to Dimitri mom house and get on the plane.

the birthday was in full go the twins were playing the sand Liss twins were taking a little nap because they were just playing and was falling asleep. i could not believe that they were 4 months old already. we were about to have the cake that i made but i told them to go wash their hand. Dimitri took them and Liss got out the plate and fork while i cute the cake. i ended up making the one cake the twin love to death. i call it the banana slip pizza **(this is really type of cake i make it all the time. if you would like to make it let me know and i will send you the directions on how to make it. it is really easy and really good even though it sound really nasty ). **

"look mama all clean." caitlin said when she ran up to me.

"very good. now get your brother it time to blow out the candles and sing happy birthday to you guys."

"come on Erik it time to blow out the candles" she yell behind her and Erik started to run and hop up on to the bench next to Caitlin i had set out the cake with 3 blue candle and 3 purple ones. we were in the middle of singing when i Caitlin started to yell.

"bad mama you no pee your pants." i look ast her confused then a contraction hit me. i look at Liss and she knew what was going on and then started to shout order to people. Eddie was going to clean up everything and put it back at my house while my mom takes the twins with her to the hospital. Christian was to take his twins with him in their car and follow us. i look at Dimitri and he look like he was frozen from shock and excitement.

"Christian can you do me a favor first"

"ya Rose what"

"hit Dimitri over the head, to get him back to the real world. i would do it but i can't move. fuck this hurts"

"Rosemarie!" i heard my mom and Liss yell at him while Christian hit Dimitri. which helped snap him back to what was going on. i yelled out in pain and Dimitri came over and picked me and ran to the car with Liss right behind him. My mom and dad with the twins set 1 in their car while Eddie and Adrian cleaned up. Mia wanted to help but Eddie told her to sit down and stay. but she got up and went in the car with my mom and Eddie was ok with that. once i was in the hospital they put me in a room and now all i had to do was wait until i could push. fuck i hate this part. Liss was in the room with me along with Dimitri. Every one else was in the waiting room.

**sorry about the cliff hanger but my bro is calling me and needs help with something. but you guy can guess what she is having. and i promise the next chapter is when she has the babies. **


	24. Chapter 23

**RPOV**

i was laying down on the bed waiting until i could push. and with ever contraction it would hurt more. my mom and Liss and Dimitri was in the room, while Eddie, Mia, Adrian, and Christian and my dad were in the waiting room my set i twins were in the nurse with Liss twins until i have the babies. i have been in the hospital for a hour now. just then the door opening to the doctor walking in she check to see how i am doing and how far dilated i was.

"well Rose it look like you are 9cm and ready to push. you is staying in the room with you?"

"Dimitri and Liss. "i told her my mom did not want to be hear this time because of how much i yell and she wanted to be with my dad. i didn't mind.

"ok then i will need Dimitri and your majesty to come with me to crub up " she said to Liss and Dimitri.

"please just call me Liss."

"ok i will your maj- i mean Liss. let go. "

"Roza will be ok until i come back?"

"yes comrade i will be fine" he nodded and left to go get ready. my mom left and went to see every one and let them know i was about to start. i was alone waiting for Dimitri and Liss to come back. when a contraction hit and it was a big one. i started to yell out every curse word i knew. Liss sent me a message through the bond.

_dang that must of been a big on cause i could hear you from down the hall. it hurt me too. dang 2 way bond. _

_i know i could fell it when you had your kids they hurt like a bitch. men are lucky they don't have to deal with child birth. i would much rather fight 20 strigoi then have to go though child birth. _

_i know what you mean Rose. will we are about to walk ack in the room you ready for this. _

just then Dimitri Liss and the doctor walk in.

"Liss am i ever ready for this. " i told her. Dimitri and the doc look confused but then Dimitri realize we must had a conversation though the bond. the doc just let it go.

"ok Rose when you feel a contraction coming you know what to do."

"ya push. " i said the doc nodded and then a contraction hit and i pushed with everything i had.

"fuck this shit. i just what these fucking over with. " Liss look at me with a disappointed look.

"it will be over with soon Roza" Dimitri said trying to clam me down. it didn't work.

after about 20 minutes the doctor said one more big push and the baby will be out.

and when the next on came i push with all i got

"Dimitri Belikov you are never going to have sex with me again. and this is all your fault." i yelled at Dimitri and by the look on his face he was frozen with fear. i could only guess why.

**DPOV**

"Dimitri Belikov you are never going to have sex with me again. and this is all your fault." she yelled at me and i became frozen. there was so much going through my head. was she serious about not having sex ever again. i was sad because i love having it with her the way she makes me feel.

i look over at Liss and she mouths

"she does not mean it. it the drug and pain talking" i let out a sigh of relief.

then i hear the sound if a baby crying, i look over at the doctor to see her holding a baby in her hand and a nurse comes over and takes her away. but before that the doctor said

"it a girl!" yes i have another baby girl. i was so over joyed because i will be able to see her grow up and teach her how to walk and talk. my thought were cut off by a scream. it was Rose and the Doctor had a wried look on her face. i look over at Liss and she look paler then normal. i started to panic. what was wrong?

"perp surgery room 202. and stat. i am sorry but you to need to leave. we have to do a emergence c-section."

"what why? what is happening?"

"the baby vital are low and it does not look good if we don't do the c-section now we might lose both the mom and baby. i am sorry. we will try do save both but i can't make any promises" she said and Rose started to yell out in pain and was crying they took her away from me before i could tell her i love her. soon another nurse came in with the baby girl and gave her to me and showed us to the waiting room.

when i walk out of the room and into the waiting room. every one ran up to me to see the baby.

"she so cute what are you going to name her?" Eddie asked

"Dimitri what wrong you look like you have seen a ghost?" Adrain asked. i start to hear crying it snap me back to the real world.

i look down and see my baby girl sleeping, so it not her crying i look behind me to see Liss crying. and Christian running over to her.

**LPOV**

i was in the room with Rose, she had just had her first baby and it was a girl. i was happy for her. Dimitri look over joyed. and so was i and Rose look tried but happy. that when i felt a terrible pain and look at rose who stated to scream. i look through the bond to find the reason of the pain and found that the baby was in trouble. the heart rate was low. that when the doctor started to yell orders and explained to Dimitri what is happing. Rose continued to yell and the doctor took Rose to a different room and then a nurse gave Dimitri the baby girl and showed us out

every one came over to us and start looking at the baby and asking Dimitri question. i started to cry. Christian came running to me.

"Liss, honey what wring?"

"it Rose and the other baby something wrong and Rose had to have c-section and the doctor does not know if they will make it" i said and everyone heard me. Janie and Mai started to cry. Dimitri look like he was about to cry. Eddie was comforting Mia and Abe was doing the same to Janie.

"why dose this have to happen to Rose." Eddie said, i could tell he was sad about it. Adrian was just in shock. when i look at him Dimitri had sat down with the baby just staring at her. Christian was just holding me and i could tell he had tears in his eyes. i was so happy he was there. i love him so much.

**DPOV**

i was just sitting down looking at my new born baby girl and all i could see in her was Rose.

_what if she and the baby dies. i don't think i will be able to go on knowing it my fault because i was the one that got her pregnant. _ i thought to myself. no no i cant thing like that. Roza would want me to live and take care of the twins and the new baby girl. i knew Rose really wanted to name her Diana. but if Rose Dies today i am going to name the new baby Roza.

soon the nurse cam out and i stood up hoping it was news about Rose.

"Mr Belikov, i need to take the baby so i can feed her. i am sorry." she said to me and i gave her the baby.

"ok do you have any idea how the surgery is going?"

"so sir i am sorry, but i don't know. " she said and she walk off with the baby girl. when see walk through the doors i fell to my knees and started to cry. i could not lose my Roza it will kill me. but i would live on because of out kids. just then my phone rang.

i pick up and it was my mom.

"Belikov here." i said.

"Dimka it your mom, i got a call from Abe saying rose went into labor. i was call to see how she is doing. did she have the babies yet?" i started to cry even more

"she just had one so far but- but she started to have a complication with the second and had to have a emergency c-section. and i might lose her and baby mama. i am so lost" i said into the phone while crying.

"Dimitri honey, she will be fine i know it, because she is a fighter and the baby will be fine as will because it it like Rose and you. you both are fighter. everything is going to be fine"

"thanks mama. i don't know what i would do if i lost her. she means everything to me."

"i know Dimka, but have faith in her she will be fine. but what about the other baby how is that one"

"she is heathy and it a girl."i told her

"that so good i am so happy, and i can't wait to see you guy in a few months for the wedding but i have to go now but call me when you have new about everything "

"i will mama bye." i said and then i hanged up the phone and saw that LIss was sitting down with Christian still hugging her. Janie and Abe were sitting in the corner with there son. holding him tight. Eddie and Mia were like Liss and Christian. Adrian was sitting down and look like he was trying to dram walk Rose but not having any luck.

i was starting to panic even more when i look at the clock. it have been an hour since the baby girl was born. i knew it was not going to have a happening ending to this i was going to lose either my Roza or my unborn baby or the worse thing that could happen is that i lose both. but deep in my heart i had hope that both would be ok and the doctor would come tell me everything is fine. but that was only a dream.

i was crying and watching the clock it seemed like years were passing by but it was really only minutes.

**sorry for the cliff hanger but ya i had to stop there. so what do you think is going to happen.**


	25. Chapter 24

**wow a 100 comments i am so happy. my bro is a lot better and i don't have to take care of him because my dad is home now and can do it.**

**DPOV**

i was waiting for new on Rose the kids have come into the waiting room with us. Caitlin and Erik are sitting on my lap falling asleep and Liss was holding Andre and Christian was holding Rhea. i wish Rose was here. i missed her and was to panic to do anything.

"Adrian can you come hold Caitlin my arm is staring to fall asleep."

"ya" he said and walk over to me and pick her put then went back and sat down with her and i cold tell he was going to break just like me. and i could tell he loved Rose like i did and it mad me mad because she was mine. and right now i don't even know if she is ok.

"daddy, is mommy going to come out soon?" i look down at my son and he had tears in his eyes. and i didn't know what to tell him that he might lose his mom today. it pained me to tell him and also think that i could lose her.

the doctor said that it a greater chance that i would lose one. and i knew who ever i lost it would hurt.

"yes baby mommy going to be fine why don't you go back to sleep and she will be here when you wake up." i hope. i add the last part in my head.

just then the doctor who was doing the c-section walk out holding a blue blanket and he saw me and walk over to me. i gave Erik to Eddie to hold as i talk to the doctor. everyone knew that one would die today but we all hope a miracle would happen and both would live but, that does not useably happen with our group.

i walk over to the doctor, who name was Jim.

"congratulation it a heathy baby boy." i look down at my son and then it hit me if my son is alive that mean Roza, y Roza is dead. i took the baby and look around everyone had the same look of knowing what has happen. all but Liss she was happy and had a big smile.

"how is Rose? is she alright? please tell me she is alright?"

"yes Mis Hathaway is doing just fine. but she did pass out from the amount of blood lose. but she should wake up soon and he back to normal in a few days." he said and i started to cry tears of happiness. for once a miracle did happen to us.

"Mr Belikov, i need to take the baby and get him feed and put him with his sister. and write down the time of birth. which is for him July 24 at 4am and his sister was at July 24 at 2am" i nodded and handed him back the baby.

"jim can i go see Rose please and am i able to stay until she wait up?" he nodded

"yes you all may go and see her. she is in room 313 on the third floor. now if you excuse me i need to go put him with his sister. or and Mr Belikov you will need to pick names so we can get the birth certificates ready "

"yes i will. " and then he grab my baby boy from me and the rest of us went to Roza room and i was so over joyed that i have a new baby girl and a new baby boy. the to top it of Roza was going to be ok.

**RPOV**

i woke up in a room that had plain white walls. i sighed and knew i was in the hospital. i started to remember why i was there then it cam to me about the babies being born and the emergency c-section. just then a nurse came in with to baby beds and i look to see my new set of twins.

"nurse is my baby ok?" i look at them and say a pink and blue blanket so it mint i had a girl and boy again. "is my baby boy heathy?"

"yes he is just as heathy as his sister. there is nothing wrong with him. " she said and smile at me and left me with my babies. i was about to pick put my baby boy when the door bursted open to show Dimitri followed by Eddie who was hold a sleeping Erik, then it was Mia, then Adrian holding Caitlin, then LIss with Andre, and Christian with Rhea behind her and last was my mom and dad with my baby brother, who was sleeping.

"hi guys what is wro-" i was cut off by Dimitri giving me a hug the i swear would break my ribs. and i felt a his take a deep breath. then he moved me and came to sit behind me with me resting in between his legs. his arm where around my waist and he look like he was not going to let me go anytime soon. i will ask him what is up later.

"Eddie, Adrian can you put CAitlin and Erik on the bed " the nodded and did. Liss put her twins on the couch and took one of the blanket and out it over them my mom did the same her her son.

"Liss can you hand my the new twins"she did i put the girl in my right arm and the boy in the left with twin set 1 in the middle of my legs. Caitlin was on my left side and Erik was on my right and Dimitri was sitting behind me.

_you look like one big happy family Rose. where is my camera._

_haha, can you tell me what is wrong with Dimitri and why he is not letting me go?_

_ya it a long story._

_i don't care Liss and spill._

_ok when the doctor said that you or the baby or even both might die Dimitri broke down like literally. i almost thought he was going to die if you did. his aura was a dark blue which mean great sorrow. and is was lace with a pink to it which means panic. he was so worried that he was going to lose you guys. then the doctor came out with your baby boy and i saw that Dimitri was thinking that he lost you. but i knew you were fine, thank to the bond, but Dimitri aura look so blue i almost though he would die right there put he pick up the baby and talk to the doctor and the doc told him you were fine and his aura changed so much it went to a bright yellow which mean happy and it is still yellow. that is why is he not letting you go. and there is some orange witch is fear, i think he is afraid to let go of you think you are going to leave him if he does._

_why you were right Liss long story._

_duh good i found my camera now smile._

i did and she took some picture but i soon was falling asleep i put the new babies in the bed and Christian came and took Caitlin and Erik off of me Dimitri didn't move the whole time. i think Liss was right on what she said. so i just let Dimitri stay there.

"little dhampir, don't do that agin ok. it scared us all so much"

"sorry Adrian i will try."

"ya Rose never again." Eddie said. we all laughed and him and Mia left because Mia was tired.

"will i am leaving as well" Adrian said and came over and gave me a kiss on the forehead. for the first time since they came in i heard a noise from Dimitri and it was a growl. i just rolled my eyes but Adrian look a little scared and left.

"Rose we are leaving as will" my mom and dad said.

"ya i am so glad you are ok" m dad said and gave me a kiss on the head and they left then Liss and Christian let with their twin and my set 1 leaving me with Dimitri and the new twins.

"comrade we need to talk" i said and he head shot up. and his face look one of fear.

"why what is wrong Roza"

"we need to decide what names we are going to use of the new babies" he look relieved

"will i like Diana for a the girl" i said and he nodded. "and i still say we name the baby boy after you. "

"ok i love the names. and i love you so much. mt heart broke when the doctor said that something was wrong with the baby and that i might lose you both. " he said to me and had tears in his eyes. i wipe then a way and told him.

"hey you know me i am a fighter and Dimitri Jr is a fighter too. and look we are both fine and perfectly heathy. so no more tears ok"

"ok and i love the sound of that Dimitri Jr. and it sound so much better because you are the on to love me my 4 beauty kid. i love you so much Roza."

**TPOV**

"yes i am out of that stupid jail cell now all i need to do is start to put my plain into action." i said out loud as i walk out of court and ran to the forest all i need to do was wait until i could put my plain to work. the first part is done now just to work on part 2

when i was far way from court i was caught by my old friend david who turn strigoi a year back and with is help part 2 was done i was awaken and now i was just going to wait until i could get my revenge on Rose for what she took from me.

**the end**

**well that it it is now finished. don't worry i am making a squeal and it will be out soon. i am still working on the plot and name.**


	26. book two link

this is part two to this story. it like book 2. hope you like it.

.net/s/7260742/1/revenge


End file.
